Keep It Together
by Drama Lover's Dream 513
Summary: When Gabriel discovers his son is Chat Noir and Marinette is Ladybug, he begs them to help him revive his wife. Both refuse but walls weaken and tensions rise as challenges test how much they can really handle. Sequel to All Because of Ice-cream.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette arrived at the Agreste mansion and rang the bell. She waited for a few moments until the camera came and Nathalie's, Mr Agreste's assistant, image appeared.

"Ah, Marinette," She opened the gate and the teen walked in.

Gabriel Agreste himself had invited her over for lunch, and although she'd been there many times before, she felt extremely apprehensive. She still hadn't forgotten Master Fu's theory on him being Hawkmoth and she was weary of that, but she also admired him for the work he did. He was such a brilliant designer and she'd admired his work for years, so she was beyond nervous.

She walked up the stone steps and Adrien opened the door. He had a smile on his face and she'd noticed that he was happier over the past few weeks than he'd been previously. She smiled back at him.

"Hey," She smiled, "I still can't believe your father wants to meet me."

"Me either," He let her in, "He's been acting a little strange lately, but I think it's just something to do with work."

"Hopefully," She sighed, "I'd hate to be the reason he's acting strangely."

"Don't worry Mari, it's not you," Adrien hugged her and she hugged him back, "He's just had a lot on his mind with the new line and my mother's disappearance that's all."

"I trust you, kitty," She kissed his cheek.

"Now should we have lunch?" He asked, "I have a feeling that my father doesn't have much time."

"Sure," She smiled as he shut the door and they walked into the dining room.

* * *

The three sat close together along the huge table in the Agreste's dining room. Before Emilie went missing, it used to used for parties, which they held often, with their closest friends; but that all changed when she disappeared. They all spoke about a few topics and were enjoying their lunch.

"So I hear Marinette's a designer," Gabriel spoke in his usual monotone.

"Yes, she's great at her designs," Adrien smiled, "Right, Mari?"

"Umm, yeah," She smiled, blushing, "Not as great as yours, but they're nice."

"From what I've seen," Gabriel said, "They're wonderful. Would you consider interning at Agreste fashion?"

"Yes," Marinette nodded, "But I'm just a student."

"I can save a spot for a few years," Gabriel nodded in understanding, as Nathalie came in.

"A call for you Mr Agreste," She spoke.

"I'll be there in a minute," He replied, which shocked both Adrien and Marinette. Gabriel never halted his work for anything, so they knew this had to be important.

"Yes sir," Nathalie then left the room, her heels clopping against the floor.

"Let's cut to the chase," Gabriel sighed, "I have a favour to ask of you."

"What favour, father?" Adrien asked.

"I need to borrow something of both of yours, but first," Gabriel got up and gestured for the two to follow him. The two teens got up and gave each other confused expressions. Gabriel led them out of the room and up the stairs. Tikki and Plagg had hidden in their respective hiding place and stayed silent, they didn't trust this strange man a lot, and he had a strange aura about him.

"Something strange is happening," Marinette whispered to Adrien.

"I'd love to say you're wrong," Adrien sighed, "But I know him too well."

"You don't think he's planning something?" She asked.

"Maybe?" Adrien shrugged, "When it comes to my father, everything's a mystery."

The pair halted as they neared the man's office. Gabriel was there and he stood in front of the door.

"I'm going to show you why I've been so solitary recently," He explained, "But the both of you must keep this secret."

The two nodded before the middle-aged man opened the door and led them inside of his office, before going to the portrait of Adrien's mother. By now the kwamis were as still as statues, they didn't want to be caught by this already mysterious man. Adrien recognised this portrait as the vault his father kept that book and other things in. He knew something was up.

"Stand there," Gabriel instructed the both of them and they obeyed. He then fiddled with the portrait and stood in the small space with them. The ground opened up and the three were taken to an entirely new room of the mansion. The teens looked around in wonder and fear as they arrived in the pitch black room. The room was alien to them, not even Adrien had been in there. The pair had a lot of questions for the designer.

"Mr Agreste-" Marinette began.

"All of your questions will be answered," He spoke, "But first let me show you this."

The trio walked forwards towards a glass coffin, in which a woman lay unconscious inside. She had blonde hair and a peach skin tone. It didn't take long for Marinette to realise that this woman was Adrien's mother. While everyone thought she was missing, she was right here. Lifeless and in a glass coffin.

"W-What?" The blonde gasped.

"There's more to reveal," Gabriel answered, "I need you two's help."

"But how can we help?" Marinette asked, "We can't revive anyone."

"But you can, with your miraculous," Gabriel answered, a wicked gleam in his cold grey eyes.

"O-our what?!" Both teens jumped back, "H-How did you know?!"

"Nooroo dark wings _rise_!" Gabriel called and he was replaced by a man in a dark suit and grey mask. He leaned with his cane and smirked at the two teens.

"Hawkmoth?" Marinette asked.

"Father is that you?" Adrien asked.

"Yes," He answered, "And I need your help. If you could just give me your miraculous, then I'd be able to bring Emilie back."

"We can't!" Marinette protested, "I was told that if you made a wish, then something must be taken in its place. So if you revive Emilie, someone else dies, plus we were told to guard these with our lives."

"Adrien?" The villain looked at his son.

"I'm sorry father," The blonde looked downcast, "Marinette's right." He truly wanted to help, but he knew that if he did this it'd be wrong.

"If you won't help me," The designer turned his back on his son, "Then you're no son of mine." The man was angered. There he was trying to save his wife ,and mother of his son, only to get rejected and told that they wouldn't help. By his own son and his girlfriend nonetheless! His eyes stung with tears of rage and he growled.

The expression on his son's face said it all. The teen was crestfallen, he'd tried everything to please his father, but nothing was ever enough. Marinette rushed to his side immediately, glaring at who was once her idol. She couldn't believe he could be so cruel to his own son, when he was really just looking out for everyone else. It wasn't his fault that Emilie was like this, he didn't ask for any of this. She sighed, her top priority right now was to help Adrien.

"Let's go Adrien," Marinette helped the now downcast blonde. Part of her wanted to help the designer, but her logic told her not too. She found it hard to resist the urge to help, he really did seem like he needed their help and all of her instincts told her to assist him, but she couldn't.

"Just please consider it," The villain begged as the two teens headed back towards where they'd come from, "Please."

The two left the mansion and began to walk towards Marinette's parents' bakery. Marinette was peeved and Adrien was conflicted. They both needed to clear their heads, before they did anything stupid...

* * *

The two teens sat in Marinette's room, eating some baked goods and popcorn, while watching a movie. They were silent as they watched, wrapped in a blanket and sharing the popcorn and baked goods between them.

"I don't know," Marinette sighed as the movie ended, "I want to help him, but at the same time...I can't."

"I know," Adrien agreed, "But it seems weird, with him being Hawkmoth and stuff." They'd kept coming back to this topic all afternoon and felt like they needed to come up with a conclusion and soon, before anything could get into their heads.

"But if we do give him our miraculous," Marinette paused. She'd been wanting to say this for a while, but she thought it would make her look selfish.

"What?" Adrien tilted his head to the side.

"Someone else who's close to him will die," She looked him the eyes, "Master Fu said so himself, and I'm scared that it might mean you."

"I'm not close to my father," Adrien looked away before hugging her, "Plus I'd never leave my, Bugaboo."

"Promise?" She hugged him back and he nodded.

It was getting late and they spotted the sun setting from the window. Marinette got up.

"Wanna look at the stars?" She asked.

"Sure," The blonde followed, "We've got patrol soon anyway."

The two went up to her balcony and went to their usual spot. Marinette remembered when he used to visit her as Chat and they'd talk about their problems, like how they could never win the affections of their crush. She remembered one time when they both had a tub of ice-cream and cried for a solid hour, while eating the tub. It was one of their best moments. She chuckled at the memory.

"Remember when you visited me as Chat?" She leaned on the railing, "Before the reveal obviously."

"Yeah," He chuckled, "Those were one of the best things in my life."

"Really?" She asked, "I thought patrol would be."

"Yeah," He replied, "But those visits were more enjoyable."

"We did manage to go through two tubs of ice-cream," She giggled, "How did we not guess who the other was sooner?"

"I guess we were too wrapped up in chasing one another," He shrugged, "But I wouldn't change anything, Princess."

"Are you sure, Kitty?" She asked.

"Yep," He nodded.

"So you'd still let me fall down the Eiffel tower, then?" She pressed.

"Ye-No!" He was too late. He looked at her pleadingly, before seeing her rage come out.

"Adrien Agreste get back here!" She snapped as she chased him back down to her room. Even though he annoyed the shit out of her sometimes, Marinette couldn't help but love her Kitty. After all, they were made for each other...

* * *

**Alya**

The brunette sighed as she put her little sisters to bed. Her parents were out working and Nora had a match, so she was left to look after the two. She tried to put them to bed for the millionth time, before sitting down on the couch and hoping that they'd finally gone to sleep. She couldn't leave for patrol, unless she knew they'd be fine so she waited it out, watching the TV and occasionally talking to Trixx.

After around half an hour, there hadn't been a sound from the girls' room for a while, and the teen went to her bedroom. She went to her balcony and transformed. Hopefully, the others wouldn't be too anxious or angry at her for being late.

The heroine travelled swiftly over the Parisian rooftops to the usual meeting spot for patrol. The other three heroes were there and smiled when they saw her.

"So how was meeting you know who?" Rena asked as she approached her friends.

"Ok," Ladybug answered, "Right, Chat?"

"Yeah, it was fine," He smiled.

"Are you two sure?" The heroine pressed, "Cause you didn't answer any of my calls."

"Can we just get on with patrol?" Ladybug sighed, "We can talk about it later."

"Sure," Rena agreed, but she could tell her friends were hiding something. She knew them too well.

She walked ahead with Carapace and listened to the two talking.

"Should we tell her?" Chat asked.

"No, we need to keep them safe," Ladybug sighed, "Even if it means lying to them."

"Read you loud and clear, M'lady," He faked a salute.

"You goofball!" She playfully smacked his head, "No, but really, I don't want them getting hurt..."

* * *

**A/N: The first chapter of the sequel! I decided to make it since some of you asked. Anyway, as I was writing this, it made me come up with a backstory idea for Gabriel and Emilie so check that out! I think I might make it the backstory for why Gabriel wants the miraculous in this!**

**Hope you all enjoyed! And thanks to those reading this from the first story, if you haven't read it check it out!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette flopped onto her bed and rolled over to make room for Adrien. They'd just gone on patrol and were exhausted. There wasn't an akuma tonight, but there were quite a few muggings and robberies so all four heroes had done a lot. The two teens just lay there, their eyes closed and sighing in relief. Their two kwamis were talking in Marinette's diary box, trying to make sure the teens didn't hear them.

"Yet another day of mischief," Plagg chuckled, "Right, Sugarcube?"

"Stop calling me that! Or I'll call you Stinky Sock!" Tikki shot back, "Do you think Hawkmoth might attack again?"

"Probably," The black kwami shrugged, "I mean he wants to save his wife."

"I know," Tikki sighed, "It's so romantic, but Marinette and Adrien can't give him their miraculous. It's against what they stand for."

"I know, Sugarcube," Plagg sighed, "We'll just hope that they make the right choice..."

"I guess so," Tikki rolled her eyes, "Why are you so lazy?"

"I just am," He shrugged.

The two kwamis then spent the rest of the night conversing about the issue they were facing. This was a serious matter and if it wasn't dealt with properly, then everyone'll pay for the mistakes made.

* * *

Marinette woke up to find Adrien laying next to her, his golden hair resembling Chat's. She looked at her phone and noticed the time, 7:30 AM, they had school in forty five minutes. She shook the blonde awake, he needed to get home fast if he didn't want to be late.

"Five more minutes," He wrapped his arm around her and buried his face in her pillow.

"Adrien!" She shook him more, "Come on, we've got school in less than an hour."

"We do?" He looked at her and she nodded.

"You've gotta get home," The bluenette giggled, "I'll meet you at school." They both hated it when one of them left the other, but they had to.

"Ok then," He then called Plagg and then they were gone in a flash, leaving Marinette staring after the blonde as he pole-vaulted away. The bluenette sighed dreamily, before heading in to get ready for school.

**...**

Marinette was outside of the school entrance when Alya ran up to her, telling her multiple things. She had an urgent look on her face and Marinette just blinked in confusion. She didn't have a clue about what Alya was talking about and she just expressed it more through her expression.

"Last night," Alya sighed, "Why you were acting strange. Explain, now."

"Ok, ok," Marinette sighed as it all came back to her, "But I can't tell you without Adrien."

"Fine," Alya folded her arms, "But don't think you're getting out of it."

"Hey dudes," Nino smiled as he approached both girls.

"Hey, Nino," Alya hugged him.

"Hey," Marinette smiled, "How'd the movie competition go?"

"I came first," He beamed showing them the certificate.

"Yes!" Alya tackled him over with a hug, making the bluenette giggle.

Just as the two got up, a car pulled up at the sidewalk and Adrien got out. He said thanks to his driver and came up to them, a smile on his face.

"Hey," He greeted.

"Hey," They all returned.

"Alya wants to know about yesterday," Marinette whispered to him, "Should we tell her?"

"Maybe," He shrugged, "I don't know. We haven't even figured it out."

"And how did it go when you got back?" She asked.

"Nothing really," He sighed, "My father stayed in his office for the whole time."

"Sometimes I wonder if he lives in there," She remarked.

"Me too," He chuckled, "He rarely steps out of there."

"Hey, lovebirds!" Alya got their attention, "If you're done making out can you tell me what happened yesterday?"

"We can't," Adrien scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Why not?" Alya looked let down.

"We haven't really sorted it out," Marinette answered, "It's really complicated and I promise we'll tell you soon."

"You'd better," Alya warned playfully, "Or I'll find out myself."

Then the bell rang and everyone began to head in for classes, cutting the conversation short. Sighing, the four teens headed in for class dreading the long day ahead.

* * *

Marinette walked home with Alya and Lila since Adrien had fencing and Nino was busy. They were planning on doing something fun this afternoon and decided to do it at Marinette's because it was the most convenient place. The three girls arrived at the Dupain-Cheng's residence and went up to Marinette's room.

"Ok, so we're definitely doing this?" Alya asked.

"Yep," Marinette answered.

"Ok then," Alya sighed, "Lila choose first."

Lila put her hand into the hat and chose one of the three papers in there.

"Yes!" She smiled, "Oh this is gonna be good!"

Alya went next and smiled when she got her paper, then Marinette went and she gasped.

"We've already spoken about the rules," Alya spoke, "Now let's go make the nastiest meals we can."

The three girls went down to the kitchen and began to make their unworldly creations. They were playing a game, where you make the most unappetising meal possible for the person you got on your paper and whoever could survive one bite went to the next round.

Alya made a mango, coriander and yogurt sandwich for Marinette, Lila made a milk and ketchup smoothie for Alya, and Marinette made a pickles drizzled with honey and salt sprinkled on top for Lila. The girls then went to Marinette's room to eat their meal.

"Here goes," Alya winced as she drank her 'smoothie', "Ugh!" Her cheeks were bulging as she tried not to throw up. It felt bitty and didn't taste right. Once she gulped down the drink, she opened her mouth to show she drank it all.

"Wow," Lila breathed, "I've never seen anyone who's been able to drink that."

"Same here," Marinette agreed, "That's one of the hardest things to drink."

"Lila's turn," Alya smirked, "And trust me that smoothie was easy compared to what Mari made."

Lila then looked at the 'dish' Marinette had made.

"Pickles? Really?" She looked at Marinette as if it were a joke, before eating one. First she looked ok but then, but then she began to wince and before she knew it, she spat it out.

"Told ya," Alya chuckled, "Now it's Mari's turn."

Marinette looked at her sandwich in disgust, before taking a bite. She was actually liking how it tasted, even if the combination sounded a little weird. Once she finished the whole thing, the girls looked at her in awe.

"You definitely win," Lila was speechless.

"Uhuh," Alya nodded. None of them could comprehend how she could eat that.

"Yes!" Marinette smiled, before she spotted a certain black cat tapping on her window, "I just remembered I have a ton of homework to do and you guys should go...It's getting late."

She then grabbed their bags and pushed them towards the trap door before locking it and letting Chat in.

"If I knew you were playing that I would've skipped fencing," He grinned as he came in through her window.

"Hi Chat," She rolled her eyes, "What brings you here so early?"

"Apparently Master Fu wants to see us," He answered.

"Master Fu?" Marinette repeated.

"He sent Wayzz to tell me," He replied.

"It must be serious then," She sighed, "Tikki spots on!"

* * *

The two heroes travelled over the Parisian rooftops towards Master Fu's apartment. Once they arrived, they detransformed and headed inside. Master Fu stood there, as if he'd been waiting for them for a while.

"Adrien, Marinette," He smiled, "It's good to see that you've made it here."

"Wayzz said something was wrong," Adrien spoke.

"There is," The old man sighed, "Wayzz has sensed an aura and he believes that trouble may follow. Sadly, that means I must go into hiding until it is safe."

"Is it to do with Hawkmoth?" Marinette asked, "Because if it i-"

"Not everything is to do with Hawkmoth," Master Fu interjected, "Although he is the main threat to the miraculous, there are others looking for me. Therefore, I may not see you two for a long time."

All of this was a lot for the two to take in. If Master Fu wasn't around, then who would guide them and teach them how to use their miraculous for good? Without him, they were like two lost strays.

"Before I go," He continued, "I want to give you these to you."

He passed them two pieces of paper with all sorts of instructions and other things written on them.

"Hopefully this will help you while I'm gone," He smiled, "Now is there anything you wish to tell me?"

The two teens hesitated as he said this. They knew they could trust him, but they didn't want to put more pressure onto him either. They decided to just tell him for the greater reasons.

"We know who Hawkmoth is and he wants our miraculous to save his wife," Marinette began.

"I see," The old man stroked his beard as he thought, "Have you agreed or anything?"

"We haven't," Adrien answered, "But we're not too sure."

"Well, the only advice I can give is to do what you think is best," Master Fu replied, "I cannot truly decide on what you should do: that is your decision. Now, you must leave before they know to associate you with me."

"Thank you Master," Both teens hugged the old man, before leaving his apartment.

* * *

"Don't worry Marinette," Tikki tried to comfort her chosen, "Master Fu can handle himself and will be back here in no time!"

"I hope so Tikki," The teen sighed.

She turned over in her bed and closed her eyes. She just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up, that way she'd never have to deal with the decisions she had to face. Not long after she fell asleep.

* * *

"I don't know Plagg," Adrien spoke to his kwami.

"Well, it's your choice," The kwami shrugged, "I mean you've always had the chance to do what you want."

"True," The blonde sighed, "I don't know..."

"Ugh!" Plagg groaned, "Just stop venting to me! First about Ladybug, now this!"

The blonde just chuckled at his kwami's usual antics and went back to thinking. He still was uncertain about if he should help his father.

* * *

The next day both teens went to school and did their usual routine. By the time patrol came, they believed that the day would be go as usual: an uneventful night and a peaceful rest. But today, Hawkmoth had other plans.

Since Marinette and Adrien had refused to hand over their miraculous, he was going to forcefully take them, along with the other three he knew of. The whole day he'd been waiting for the perfect moment to akumatise a victim and make them capture Rena Rogue, Carapace and Queen Bee. He stood in his room and smiled as he saw his akuma approach the group.

"Now Snare, I need you to capture Rena Rogue and Carapace," He spoke, "Once they're gone, I'll need you to capture Queen B."

"Yes and then I can get revenge on the other girls for not playing skipping with me," The akuma replied.

"Of course," The supervillain lied.

The four heroes were dealing with a young man who had just had some trouble, when the akuma attacked. Using her ability, Snare trapped Carapace in one of her ropes. They were the thickest you could get and took longer than two hours to untie just the slightest bit, but what made them special was that they brainwashed whoever got caught in one.

Luckily, Rena Rogue had dodged the attack, having heard it just in time. The three remaining heroes got into their ready positions, while a violet butterfly outline appeared around Snare's face.

"Well done," The villain praised, "But you still have two heroes to catch, don't disappoint me."

"I won't," The akuma smiled as the outline disappeared, "Carapace attack Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

Carapace followed her orders and got out his shield. It was then the battle began.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I was thinking about continuing those little skits? Yeah let's say skits, that I did in the author's note, but I'm not too sure about it. If you want them to return just say so in reviews! Thanks for everyone who's come from the first story and to new comers as well! **

**That's all for now,**

**D.L.D**


	3. Chapter 3

Ladybug struck first. She threw her yo-yo towards Carapace, entrapping him in the ropes. The turtle themed hero squirmed as he tried to escape the ropes, ultimately failing.

"That was easy," Chat grinned.

"A little too easy," The heroine eyed her friend carefully, while still holding the ropes tautly.

She was right, as the brainwashed hero suddenly loosened the ropes and threw his shield towards the duo. Both heroes dodged it just in time. Ladybug spun her yo-yo and tried to find an opening, while Chat and Carapace were fighting head on. She needed to find a way to get those ropes off him, as well as not hurt him in the process.

The heroine looked around the area, before sighing and going to help her partner. Maybe she'll figure it out while they're fighting.

* * *

Rena Rogue growled at the akuma. The akuma smirked back, her ropes ready to be thrown. Both were having a zero tolerance for any joking about.

Snare threw her ropes towards the heroine and she jumped out of the way. The akuma threw another and another, until there was a web of luminous red ropes tied between two lamp posts. Rena just smirked.

"Is that all you're gonna do?" She teased, "Hawkmoth could've sent a better akuma tonight."

The akuma growled, the heroine's words clearly getting to her. Rena Rogue just stood there, in front of the red web of rope. Ladybug and Chat were still fighting against Carapace. Clearly peeved, the akuma lunged forwards, aiming for the smirking heroine. Rena just stood there, until they were just a hair's length away, before jumping out of the way. Going to fast to stop, the akuma charged head on into the web of ropes, getting tangled the more she struggled.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Rena smiled, "I have a certain Cat and Bug to help."

She then rushed off towards the scene where the three were fighting. Chat and Ladybug were neck-and-neck with Carapace and smiled as they saw their friend approach.

"Need any help?" She smiled.

"Definitely," Ladybug nodded.

The fox themed heroine then managed to pin Carapace down, while the two heroes distracted him.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," Chat sighed.

"Just proves we're getting better," Rena quipped, "Speaking of which shouldn't we-"

The heroine was then struck with a red rope, restricting her from moving. The akuma chuckled as the two heroes turned to find her free. Both of them got ready to deal with her. The akuma simply smirked before a purple butterfly outline quickly appeared around her face.

"Good work," Hawkmoth spoke, "Now come back to me."

"Yes Hawkmoth," The akuma smiled as the two heroes shared a concerned look.

"I'll be going now, same for those two," The akuma turned away from them, "And if you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of my way and give Hawkmoth your miraculous."

"Not so fast!" The heroine threw her yo-yo towards the akuma, who simply dodged it as she escaped with their friends, vanishing into the night.

"This isn't good," Chat looked off into the direction they left in, "And I have a feeling that my father did this purposely."

"Me too," Ladybug sighed, "But we can't just stay put, we need to act and get them back."

She felt like this was the biggest slip up she's ever done and she needed to fix it somehow. Chat just looked at her, concern in his eyes. He knew she tended to overthink things and it often made her jump to conclusions.

"We'll find them," He chuckled, "And it won't be hard. At least we'll know who to ask first."

She nodded, agreeing. He was right, at least they did know who to ask first.

**...**

The next day wasn't too busy, but there was a lot to take in. Both Alya and Nino's parents had reported them missing that morning and it changed the atmosphere in the class. Everyone was either moved by the news or were gossiping like crazy.

"I heard that they ran off together," Sabrina stated, "Apparently they went to England."

"No way!" Alix protested, "They wouldn't do that, I say they were kidnapped!"

"Way to jump to conclusions," Chloe scoffed, "They obviously got lost somewhere!"

They all then began to debate over what happened, while Lila looked at her two friends. They were both sitting next to each other and talking in hushed voices, like they were hiding something. Of course, she already knew of their alter egos, thanks to her investigation skills, and knew that Alya and Nino's sudden disappearance had something to do with it. Deciding to get to the bottom of it, she approached the two.

"I have a feeling that this isn't your usual disappearance," Lila looked at them expectantly, "Spill it, now."

The two teens looked at each other before sighing.

"Ok, meet at the park after school," Marinette spoke, "It's something to do with...well you know."

The green eyed girl nodded before returning to her seat and staring at the two for a little longer. She was concerned about them and she could tell that something was on their minds.

"Ok class that's enough reflecting," Ms Bustier walked back into the room, "Now let's start the day!"

Everyone returned to their seats and looked at the front of the class while the teacher took the register.

* * *

Lila met with the two teens at the park straight after school. She knew that she had to get answers immediately, or they'd never give her the opportunity again.

"Ok," Lila began, "What happened to Alya and Nino?"

"It was during patrol," Marinette sighed, "Hawkmoth...took them."

"What do you mean 'took' them?" Lila raised a brow.

"He kidnapped them," Adrien breathed, "He used an akuma to get them."

"He what?!" Lila's eyes widened as the reality sunk in, "Do you know how to find them?"

"Yeah," Adrien looked down at the ground, "It's not going to be easy..."

"That sucks," Lila sighed, "Well if you need anyone to help, I can."

"We shouldn't risk it," Marinette placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "We've already got two people missing."

Lila then felt her phone vibrate and checked it.

"It's my mum, I gotta go," She shook her head, "Make sure to call if you need any help!"

"We will," The two teens replied before looking at each other.

"There's no other way, is there?" Adrien asked.

"No," Marinette shook her head, "But we might be able to persuade him."

"I hope we can," The blonde chuckled.

**...**

The two teens stood outside of Mr Agreste's office, both extremely apprehensive. It was no secret that the man was intimidating, and with the new knowledge of him being Hawkmoth, the two teens were a nervous wreck. Adrien knew that bothering his father while he was working was forbidden, however he knocked on the door. They really needed to talk.

"Come in," The stoic voice answered.

The two teens walked in to find the man standing there, as if he'd been expecting them, which he had.

"Have you come to hand over the jewels?" He asked his eyes glinting coldly.

"No, we haven't," Adrien sighed, "You've gone too far this time, father."

"I'll go as far as I need to," The designer answered.

"Even if it means risking your son's life?" Marinette asked, her eyes looking at the designer's face to see if he had any trace of emotion.

"Even if it means that," The designer turned away, "Now if you haven't come to hand them over, leave."

"But-"

"Now!" He snapped, "And I'll be keeping your friends here, until I receive your miraculous."

The two teens walked out of the office dejected. Their attempt at convincing the designer went in the wrong direction: he was too firm for them to even sway the slightest bit. Both of them were losing hope, with Master Fu in hiding and their friends missing, they had limited options, it was getting difficult to stay positive.

"Hey," Marinette smiled, trying to stay positive, "My parents said they were making cookies today. You want some?"

She knew that Adrien couldn't resist her family's baking and she also knew that her parents didn't mind it when he came over. In fact they enjoyed having him around.

"Sure," The blonde smiled, but something was nagging him in the back of his mind.

* * *

The two heroes met at the Eiffel tower and sighed.

"Where should we check first?" Chat asked.

"I don't know," Ladybug breathed, "Did you see anything suspicious when you went home?"

"No," He sighed, "If my father was hiding anything there, he's hidden it well. And I wasn't able to get into his office, since he was in there most of the time."

"Well, we'd better check close to the school," Ladybug bit her lip, "We might as well just search each part of town separately."

Chat nodded before pole vaulting off, with Ladybug swinging not too far behind. This had been going on for the past few days since they'd spoken to Mr Agreste. Both heroes often stayed up till late in the night looking for their friends, before going back home and going through the day all over again, without much sleep.

"You think he's just waiting for us to give up?" Chat asked as the two traveled.

"Maybe," She shrugged, "I'm not completely certain about this either."

"That makes two of us," Chat chuckled, making her giggle.

"We'll find them though," She smiled, "After all we are Ladybug and Chat Noir, we always find a way to fix things."

The hero just smiled back at his lady. He was happy to hear that from her, it really did help with all the doubts he'd had recently and just hearing her say that made them seem invalid. The two continued to search the city late into the night, until they had to part ways.

Ladybug swung onto her balcony and sighed as she looked up at the stars. She detransformed and leaned against the ledge. It was hard for her to be so cheerful when so much was happening around her, she kept blaming herself for what happened to Alya and Nino and stayed up late searching for them just to feel like she didn't fuck up.

Marinette looked up at the night sky, trying to get lost in its swirl of stars. She'd noticed that Chat had become a little more doubtful and it made her mind go into over time. She'd give anything to wash away all these stress-filled problems and just live a simple life. But then again, she wouldn't be Ladybug. The bluenette shook her head as she tried to get rid of all her thoughts. She needed to get some rest.

Marinette sighed before heading to her room. She just needed to get some sleep, then she'd be able to think those over a little more. The blunette changed into her pajamas and sighed as she settled into her sheets. Her bed felt warm and safe after the long and grueling day she'd had. Not long after, she closed her bluebell eyes and fell fast asleep.

**...**

Adrien sighed as he flopped down onto his bed. Recently, he'd had a lot to think about and with all of this new information, he felt overloaded. His kwami floated beside him his face forming a grimace.

"I'm hungry," Plagg moaned.

"There's cheese in my bag," The blonde said, not moving.

"My gooeyness!" The black creature flew towards the bag.

Adrien just lay there on his bed, thoughts flashing through his head. He soon felt sleepiness take over and yawned as he turned over, closing his emerald eyes. Not long after the blonde was asleep, all of his worries and anxieties gone, even if it was for a few hours.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette opened her eyes and yawned. It had been a while since she'd actually gotten some sleep and it felt good to know she could actually get some rest. She turned over in her bed and grabbed her phone before going to text Alya.

"She's been taken," Marinette sighed as she remembered what happened to Alya and Nino. On Saturdays they usually all hung out together, but this weekend they wouldn't get to.

"Cheer up Marinette," Tikki smiled, "You'll find Alya and Nino."

"I hope I do," She looked distant, "Tikki, is it wrong that I've been considering giving the earrings to Hawkmoth?"

"Of course not," The kwami replied, "It shows that you're willing to do anything for your friends. But I'd think about it before giving Hawkmoth anything."

"I know," The teen got up and went to get something to wear, "I wish I could contact Master Fu about this."

"Maybe he left something on the instructions he left you," Tikki held the paper in her hands.

"Thanks Tikki," She smiled as the kwami passed her the paper.

Marinette read over the paper, but only found instructions and advice for several things other than this type of situation. She sighed, completely defeated. She knew that she'd eventually find her friends, but she didn't know how much longer she could go without breaking. Alya was always there with her and they always did things together, no matter what circumstances they were in.

"Marinette!" Her mum, Sabine, called from downstairs, "I made breakfast!"

The teen snapped out of her thoughts and opened her mouth to reply.

"I'll be down in a second!" She called before putting the paper away and going to eat breakfast. She'd have to figure this out another time.

* * *

Adrien heard a knock at his door and groaned. Even on the weekends he didn't get a break.

"Adrien, your father's scheduled a shoot for you this morning," Nathalie's voice spoke, "Adrien?"

"I'm awake," He said as he opened the door, still in his pajamas.

"Well get dressed," She looked at him, "You'll be leaving shortly."

The teen sighed as he shut his door and went into his bathroom.

"What's got you so blue?" Plagg floated next to him holding a slice of Camembert.

"Nothing," The blonde replied.

"You know you can't hide anything from me," The kwami persisted, "Plus you usually vent to me for hours. Something's up."

"Other than sleep deprivation I'm fine," The blonde yawned.

"If you say so," The kwami then floated off somewhere else to eat his cheese.

After showering and getting dressed, Adrien went to the dining room to eat his breakfast. He wasn't surprised that he was eating all alone yet again, it was the norm for him. Once he'd finished, Nathalie came back.

"Your bodyguard will drive you to the shoot," Nathalie looked at her tablet, "After that you're free for the day."

"Thank you Nathalie," The blonde got up and exited the room.

"So much for a day off," Plagg spoke from his usual hiding spot.

"At least I've only got a shoot," The blonde shrugged.

"You mean spending half your day in front of a camera," The kwami mumbled.

The blonde just shook his head before getting into his car and getting driven to his shoot.

* * *

"Marinette!" Lila smiled as she spotted her friend sitting at a table. They were in a cafe and Lila had just came by for a coffee, "Guess what?"

"What?" She asked intrigued.

"Well, I got a lead on where Alya and Nino are," The brunette smiled.

"You did? How?" Marinette looked at her astonished.

"I have my ways," Lila grinned, "Plus it wasn't hard since I already knew Hawkmoth and Mayura's identities."

"You know that too?!" Marinette was surprised at how much her friend knew about the miraculous and their holders.

"I know a lot of things," Lila shrugged, "Like how you and Adrien know who Hawkmoth is, however I don't know why he wants your miraculous."

"I already know why," Marinette sighed, deciding to tell her everything, "But if I tell you, you need to tell me everything you know about this."

"Of course I will!" Lila grinned, "I've changed from two months ago. After all, all I wanted was a friend."

"Ok then," Marinette took in a deep breath. She then told Lila about how Mr Agreste had revealed who he was and what intentions he had for the miraculous. The brunette just sat there in shock, before taking a sip of her coffee.

"That's a lot to take in," Lila breathed, "So are you and Adrien gonna give them to him?"

"Honestly," Marinette looked distant, "I don't know anymore."

"Listen Marinette," Lila looked her dead in the eyes, "I know I'm not the best person to give advice, but think of it from his perspective. It may help, after all you managed to give me a second chance."

"Maybe," Marinette thoughtfully stirred her drink with her straw, "Anyway, what do you know about Hawkmoth?"

"What do I not know more like," Lila grew excited, "Basically, he is in possession of the two missing miraculous from you know who, and I have a feeling Emilie is like that because of something that damaged her miraculous. I almost forgot to mention that Nathalie is Mayura, but Hawkmoth doesn't want her to use the miraculous because she'll end up like Emilie."

"Ok, so what's your lead on where Alya and Nino are?" The bluenette asked.

"Well, I did some investigating and I believe they are in one of the Agreste company buildings," Lila explained, "It's probably the one closest to his home as I've checked the ones further out already."

"It sounds promising," Marinette nodded, "Thanks Lila."

"No problem," The brunette got out of her seat, grabbing her coffee, "Don't hesitate to call when you need any leads, I usually have multiple."

The blue-haired teen smiled as she watched her friend leave. She truly had redeemed herself. Marinette got up and threw her iced latte in the bin before going onto her phone. She needed to tell Adrien about what she'd just discovered.

* * *

Adrien was in the middle of a shoot, when he received a call from Marinette. The photographer sent everyone on break, and he immediately answered her call.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked.

"I've got a lead from Lila," Marinette answered.

"Lila?" Adrien repeated, "But how does she know?"

"She does snooping," Marinette chuckled, "She even knew who Hawkmoth and Mayura are."

"She did know who we are," Adrien agreed, "So what's the lead?"

"Apparently, they're being held in one of the Agreste company buildings," Marinette sighed, "But which one is a mystery. Lila says it's closer to the mansion since she's checked the ones furthest away."

"So are we checking them tonight?" He raised a brow.

"I guess so," Marinette spoke, "I'll see you later, Kitty."

"See you, Bugaboo," The two then hung up and Adrien went back to his shoot. At least they had a new lead.

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir met on a rooftop. The night sky was already littered with stars and all they could hear was the wind whistling as it blew past.

"You think they're in this one?" Ladybug asked.

"Probably," Chat shrugged, "We've more or less checked every other place."

The two of them had spent most of their night checking buildings for their two missing friends. By now they'd grown tired and were thinking of halting their search till the next day, but they knew that they couldn't waste any time.

"Well, we'd better get this over with," Ladybug yawned as she threw her yoyo and zipped forwards. Chat followed behind on his baton.

The two landed right outside of the building. Lila had told them that Hawkmoth had a suite of private rooms hidden from the rest of the building where he kept hostages. The two heroes looked around them, looking for the easiest possible entrance.

"Looks like we're taking the vents," Chat grinned.

"Really?" Ladybug groaned, "Don't try anything."

"Like I would," He teased.

"Chat!" She glared at him.

"Fine!" He smiled, "Chat's honor."

"You better not," She pouted before going into the vent.

Chat went in after and the two crawled through the vents. They were quite dark and Ladybug cursed herself for going first. If Chat did then they'd know where they're going.

"I can't really see where we're going," Ladybug said as she stopped.

"You want me to go in front?" Chat asked.

"How?" She asked, "We're in the vents."

"Promise not to shout?" He asked.

"Fine," She gave up.

"Ok lay flat," He instructed.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Just trust me," He said.

Ladybug grumbled as she lay flat against the metal walls of the vent. She then felt Chat climb over her.

"There," He grinned, "Now we can see where we're going."

"I swear you enjoyed that," She groaned.

"Maybe," He teased.

"You're lucky I love you too much to hurt you," She pouted, "Anyway, we should be looking for Alya and Nino."

The two heroes continued crawling through the vents. They passed many rooms, but none were the supposed secret rooms that Hawkmoth had.

"You think Lila was right about this whole secret room thing?" Chat asked.

"Maybe," Ladybug answered, "I mean your father has a secret room in his house."

"True," Chat replied, before falling.

Ladybug noticed his presence was gone and began to worry.

"Chat?" She asked crawling forwards, "Chat?!"

She then fell forwards. Ladybug screamed as she felt her sliding down the vents until she landed on someone.

"Sorry," She quickly got off him and helped him up.

"I think we've gotten to the secret rooms," Chat spoke as they looked about them.

They'd found themselves in a room that had no desks or anything to do with a fashion company, but instead dim lights and their two friends sitting there looking downcast.

"Alya, Nino!" Ladybug and Chat Noir smiled as they rushed towards their friends.

"Ladybug, Chat!" They smiled.

"You can't be here," Alya looked anxious, "You need to leave."

"We can't leave you two here," Ladybug looked at her friend.

"You need to," Alya placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "He took our miraculous and he's looking for Master Fu. It isn't safe."

"I'm not leaving you here," Ladybug stayed firm.

"You have to," Alya persisted, "If you don't Hawkmoth will get what he wants. He wanted you to-"

They then froze as they heard footsteps and felt them shake the ground.

"You need to go," Alya looked at them both, "Please."

Sighing, Ladybug nodded. She knew that Alya knew what she was doing and she'd have to just trust her on this one. Chat looked at her and she nodded. The two then went back to the vents they came from and sighed as they watched their two friends smile at them. Just as they left, Ladybug saw something from the corner of her eye. It was a giant creature made of stone, similar to Stoneheart, but more fierce.

She gasped as she saw it smack Alya across the face. She felt like she needed to do something, but the brunette just looked at her pleadingly while Nino was glaring at the creature. Ladybug sighed as she followed Chat through the vents. She could tell that everything was only getting harder.

* * *

**A/N: So I decided to just bring back the little author's note cause I'm kinda bored. Thanks to everyone who came here from the first story and I hope this turns out great.**

**Alya: I hope you know what you're doing.**

**Me: Of course I do, I'm the author.**

**Alya: Yeah, but you also made some pretty crappy stories in the past.**

**Me: Cut me some slack! Everyone has bad things, it's part of being good at something.**

**Alya: I know. Oh I can't wait to see how this turns out!**

**Me: You'll see how it turns out. Plus I'm pretty sure you'll like it. Even if I'm writing this as it goes along.**

**Alya: What was that?**

**Me: Nothing!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	5. Chapter 5

Alya rubbed her cheek in pain as the creature walked off. She hated the fact that she was left in this helpless situation but she knew she couldn't help it. She looked over at Nino who looked like he was going to explode.

"Calm down Nino, I'm fine," She sighed.

"I know, but I don't get why you allow it to do that," He sighed, shaking his head.

"I know," She stared blankly at a wall, "But we need to figure out how to get out of here and help Mari and Adrien."

"We'll figure it out somehow," He smiled, "Plus we could always use the vents."

"We could," She agreed, "But we need to get our miraculous back. That's the only way we stand a chance."

The two then spent the rest of their night talking about all of the possible ways they could escape as well as retrieve their miraculous from Hawkmoth. One way or another, they'd get out of this place and help their friends.

* * *

Marinette tossed and turned in her sleep. Just knowing that Alya and Nino were in the situation they were in made her feel sick. She needed something to distract her, but Tikki was asleep and Marinette didn't want to disturb her and Adrien was probably just as exhausted as she was. She opened her eyes as she lay flat on her back, maybe calling Lila would cheer her up. She was usually awake at this hour anyway. The bluenette got her phone and called her friend.

"Hey Marinette," She yawned, "Why are you calling so early? It's like 3 AM."

"Sorry," Marinette apologised, "It's just, I need to clear my head."

"Oh," Lila paused, "Did you find Alya and Nino?"

"Yeah, they were in the building closest to the mansion, but-" She stopped.

"But what?" Lila asked, waiting for an answer.

"Alya told me to leave," The teen sighed, "And I did. Like an idiot."

"It wasn't stupid to do that Mari!" Lila chuckled, "Alya can take care of herself, plus she and Nino have their miraculous."

"That's part of the problem," Marinette continued, "They don't have their miraculous and Hawkmoth is now after all of them."

"He is?" Lila gasped, "This isn't good, you need to tell Master Fu."

"He's gone into hiding, remember?" Marinette replied, "We couldn't find him if we tried."

"Well, I could," Lila offered, "Plus I can help you and Adrien come up with a way to stop Hawkmoth."

"I don't know," The bluenette hesitated, "I don't want you getting hurt..."

"And I won't," The brunette responded, "I knew about everyone's secret identities for ages and it never put me in danger."

"But still," Marinette persisted, "I have a feeling that it won't end well."

"I'll be careful," Lila continued, not backing down, "Please Marinette, I wanna help you guys. I know I haven't been the best person in the past, but I know I can do this."

"Fine," The bluenette gave in, "Just be careful."

"I will," Lila replied, before the bluenette heard a squeal of excitement, "Well, we'd better call it a night. We've both got a lot to do tomorrow!"

"Um..yeah," Marinette replied.

The brunette then hung up and left Marinette with her thoughts. Marinette lay there wide awake as her thoughts plagued her. She really needed to rest, or she wouldn't be able to do anything the next day. Closing her eyes she tried to drown out her thoughts and find her inner peace, only to groan in frustration. After a while of this continued cycle, the bluenette finally yawned before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

**...**

Marinette sat at the kitchen table in her home eating breakfast. She was half-asleep and it was a Sunday. Now that she and Chat knew where their friends were, they didn't have a reason to stay out later than usual. Marinette smiled at the thought, before realising that she'd overfilled her cup.

"Why me?!" She groaned as she got a cloth to wipe up the mess.

Her parents were already down in the bakery and she was left all alone. Lila had called her earlier to ask if they could meet up at the park for lunch. Marinette looked at her phone to check the time before clearing up. She had an hour till she had to meet up with Lila.

Marinette went up to her room and got out her sketch book, Tikki smiled at the sight.

"It's been a while since I've seen you pick that up," She smiled, "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing," The bluenette replied, "Just some free time."

"That's great," Tikki floated next to her, "You know, you work yourself too hard Marinette. I'm glad that you're taking a break."

"Thanks Tikki," Marinette smiled at her kwami, before getting a pencil from her desk, "Now..what to design..."

* * *

Adrien sighed as he heard a knock on his door. He blinked in surprise as his father walked in, a stern look on his face.

"Some employees have informed me that Ladybug and Chat Noir visited one of my buildings last night," He looked at his son, "Do you know anything of it?"

The blonde remained silent and just looked down at the ground.

"I told you that I'll give you back your friends once you hand over the miraculous," The man looked down at his son, his grey eyes clouded with rage.

"But, father," The blonde sighed, he knew that his father wouldn't listen.

"My decision is final," The designer turned his back on the teen, "I'll make sure to move your friends from their current location."

He then walked out from the room, leaving the blonde alone. All sorts of thoughts filled his head. Mad thoughts, sad thoughts, even desperate thoughts filled his head clouding his judgement. Maybe he should just give in to his father and hand over the miraculous...

Plagg stared at his chosen, concerned. He'd never seen Adrien like this, no matter how depressing the situation was, and was beginning to worry for him. He'd noticed that he'd withdrawn himself a lot and had stopped venting as often as he used to. He didn't like to see him like that, in fact he'd actually grown quite attached to the blonde.

The kwami took a bite from his wedge of Camembert as he watched the teen. All of this thinking was making him hungry...

**...**

Marinette sighed as she went to meet Lila in the park. For the first time in a while, she felt relaxed and free of a few problems. Taking a break really did help. She met Lila at a bench and the brunette smiled as she spotted her friend.

"Marinette!" Lila hugged her, "I have some great news!"

"What news?" Marinette blinked as the separated.

"Well..." The brunette smiled, "I've got a new lead on Hawkmoth and I may have a lead on you-know-who, too!"

"That's great!" Marinette smiled.

"So? What should we grab to eat?" Lila asked, "My treat, since I asked to meet."

**...**

The two teens sat outside a cafe enjoying their lunches. Lila looked as if she were ready to burst and Marinette just smiled, it reminded her of Alya when she got a new scoop on the Ladyblog.

"Where do I begin?" Lila's fingers tapped the table as she thought.

"Take as long as you need," Marinette smiled, "I'm free for most of today."

"Well," Lila began, "I was 'applying' for an internship at the Agreste building you guys went to and heard a major piece of information."

Marinette nodded, showing that she was following.

"I found out that Mr Agreste is moving Alya and Nino to another location," The bruenette played with a stray hair, "Apparently it's because Ladybug and Chat Noir found them."

"I knew I should've stayed!" Marinette began to panic, when Lila placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Marinette you did the right thing," She sighed, "The reason they're moving them is because they know how to trap you and Adrien. If they have Alya and Nino, they know that you'll follow them until they've got you where they want you."

"It does sound logical," Marinette looked into her purse, pretending to look for something, and Tikki nodded, "But how do you know all of this?"

"A bit of snooping here and there," Lila shrugged, "Not to mention my connections. Speaking of which, how's Adrien doing?"

"To be honest I don't really know," Marinette sighed, "I'm worried about him, he seems so discouraged lately and I don't know what to do."

"Interesting," Lila got out a notepad and wrote down what the bluenette had just said, "I'll need to look over some things tonight. But I can tell you what I know about you-know-who."

"It would be a great help," Marinette smiled at her friend.

The two girls then spent their afternoon discussing certain topics and things they'd noticed, before Lila received a call.

"That's my mum," Lila got up sighing, "I gotta go. But I'll try and gather some more information."

"Thanks Lila," Marinette smiled, "I know I don't say this enough, but you truly are a great friend."

"Thanks," Lila smiled before leaving the bluenette alone.

* * *

Lila's smile turned into a slight frown as she walked home. She knew that her mum wouldn't be home, but not because of the usual reason. She opened the front door and went inside to find her home empty: Just as she expected. She took off her coat and went into the kitchen to grab a snack and cook dinner.

While she ate her meal, she watched a bit of TV, hoping that the search party had made a breakthrough in finding Alya and Nino. So far they'd found no evidence of the two for a while and people were beginning to fear the worst. Lila sighed as she turned the TV off. She wanted to call the police and tell them everything she knew, but she couldn't: certain restrictions held her down.

Noticing the time, the brunette then walked up the stairs to her room. She opened the door and jumped back as she saw a figure by her window.

"Hello, Lila," The figure smirked, "I see you've been doing well."

"No thanks to you," She crossed her arms, "Look, the deal was I fed Ladybug and Chat false information in return for my mum."

"Ah, but Ladybug and Chat haven't been captured yet," The figure's smile glinted in the moonlight.

"But you sa-"

"I said you'll get her back once they were captured," The person placed their hands behind their back, "And I don't see Ladybug and Chat here or in Hawkmoth's reach."

"Fine!" The brunette grumbled, "I'll do what you say, just-just don't hurt them."

"Oh, I won't," The figure walked past her, "However, I'm curious. You show quite an attachment to them, do you know anything about them?"

"Apart from what everyone else knows and what you told me," Lila rolled her eyes, "No."

"If you say so..." The figure hesitated, "Oh, and Lila?"

"Yes..." The brunette remained still.

"Try not to give them any hints as to what's about to happen," The figure warned.

"I won't," The teen replied, "I already know what the consequences are."

The visitor then left and the teen collapsed into tears. Just when she'd convinced everyone that she wasn't a terrible person, someone else had to come and ruin her reputation. It seemed like the world was against her redeeming herself. At least she slipped in that warning in the cafe to Marinette; it was really all she could do.

The teen lay on her bed, too disheartened to change. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she tried to stifle her sobs.

"Please forgive me Adrien and Marinette!" She wiped her tears, "I'm so so sorry!"

She continued to cry throughout the night feeling, for the first time in a while, like she was truly nothing but a pawn. She was just something people used to gain an advantage over something else...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Alya: Wow...I don't know what to say.**

**Me: I'm just building up the plot, that's all.**

**Alya: Yeah and from the looks of it, this story's gonna be shorter than the last one.**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Alya: You mean probably.**

**Me: Whatever!**

**Alya: I still think it'll be great though.**

**Me: Really?!**

**Alya: Yeah, just don't make anyone die ok?**

**Me: Well I can't promise anything...**

**Alya: What was that?! *Holds up a frying pan***

**Me: Ok, ok jeez. Get a sense of humor.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the support guys! It's great to see so much support for the second story, when I think the first one was terrible. But that's just my opinion, I enjoy the fact that _you_** **guys enjoy my stories, not me. With that being said keep reading on and I've updated a little more (As you can see) to make up for not being online for a week!**

**See you very soon,**

**D.L.D**


	6. Chapter 6

Ladybug sighed as she looked at Chat. He'd been oddly quiet that night and she'd grown concerned for him. He was usually her playful and caring Kitty, not this silent and pensive one in front of her.

"Chat, I'm worried about you," She looked at him, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Don't worry, M'Lady, I'm fine," He grinned.

"You're terrible at hiding things," She giggled before cupping his cheek in her hand, "Seriously, Chat. I care about you, I don't want anything bad to happen."

"I'm fine" He smiled, taking her hand in his, "Really."

Ladybug sighed as he said the same answer. She didn't know what to think of it at the current moment. It could just be nothing, but at the same time, she felt like it could be anything. The heroine sighed to herself before smiling back.

"If you say so, Kitty," She looked into his eyes, "Just remember you can tell me anything."

Chat nodded, before the two began to continue their daily patrol.

* * *

Lila groggily rose from her sleep and turned off her alarm clock. It was a Monday, which meant it was a school day. She got out of bed and reluctantly shuffled to her bathroom, where she washed, before getting changed. She then ate breakfast, brushed her teeth and then began her journey to school. Usually, she'd bump into Nino on her way, but since his and Alya's 'disappearance' she walked alone.

The brunette got to school and sighed as she spotted her two friends. They were speaking to each other and looked content, but she could tell that they were facing some inner demons, especially Adrien. School passed by in a flash and Lila spent most of it studying and relaxing with Marinette and Adrien.

The brunette walked home, knowing she was coming back to an empty home again. She unlocked the front door and walked into the kitchen to find the figure there again.

"What do you want?" She asked, clearly annoyed, "You visited yesterday and told me what to do."

"Yes, I did," The figure responded, "But I've got a new update for you, since you're so infatuated with Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"W-What update?" She asked her nerves building up at the thought, "There hasn't been an akuma for weeks and Hawkmoth's been too busy with Alya and Nino."

"That is true," The visitor smiled, "However, you don't know why Hawkmoth hasn't released an akuma."

"What do you mean I don't know why?" The teen was growing apprehensive. She needed to watch where she tread and be careful from here on out. One wrong move and her 'visitor' would kidnap her next.

"Well...you already know that Hawkmoth's son is Chat," The figure smirked, "But you'd be surprised to learn that he's the next akuma."

"Adrien or Chat?" The teen asked, half playing dumb, half out of interest. She had to know all the details so that she could warn her friends.

"He'll akumatise whatever state is more vulnerable," The figure turned to Lila, "And of course if you interfere, I'll have to deal with you personally."

"I know," Lila grumbled, "Just stop visiting me so randomly! It gets annoying!"

"Well, my job here is done," The figure then left as suddenly as the night before. Leaving behind no trace of evidence apart from the teen.

Once they were gone, Lila threw her school bag at the wall before growling in frustration. Yet again she was being used and this time she didn't want to be a part of it. She went up to her room and turned on her computer. She might not be able to tell her friends about Adrien being the next victim directly, but she could hint towards it.

* * *

Alya groaned as she woke up. The room she was in was unfamiliar and she didn't remember going there willingly.

"Nino?" She asked, shakily getting to her feet, "Where are we?"

"I don't know," He sighed, "I have a feeling Hawkmoth moved us."

"Me too," Alya agreed, "Filthy bastard. We can still escape though."

"Are we still using the same plan?" Nino asked.

"Probably, I mean he makes all of his buildings have the exact same design," Alya chuckled, "I'm sure it won't be hard to-"

"Shut it!" The stone creature returned, a snarl on its face. It was a shade of purple, like the butterfly monster that Mayura created.

"Looks like we need a new plan..." Nino murmured as they looked at the beast before them.

"Got that right," Alya agreed.

Not only were the two now in a new environment, but now they had to deal with this jackass again. Alya glared at the creature and it glared back. This wasn't gonna end well for either of them...

* * *

Chloe Bourgeois sat in her room with her friend Sabrina. The two were discussing Alya and Nino's disappearance.

"To be honest, I think Hawkmoth took them," Sabrina stated, "It seems like the most logical reason."

"Logical?" Chloe rolled her eyes, "Please! I say they ran off together or got lost."

"Maybe," Sabrina sighed, "But the police did find two bodies this evening. My dad told me their doing DNA tests now."

"Whatever," Chloe looked out of the window and spotted Ladybug and Chat Noir go by, "I wonder why Ladybug hasn't needed Queen Bee recently."

"Maybe she's busy," Sabrina smiled, trying to cheer her up.

"She's never too busy for Queen Bee," Chloe stated, "She probably doesn't need my help because it's minor. After all, Queen Bee is a heroine used for emergencies."

"Yeah! Exactly!" Sabrina agreed.

Chloe stared a little longer before faking a yawn.

"I'm tired," She said shooing Sabrina out, "We can hang out more tomorrow."

"Of course, Chloe!" Sabrina went to the door, "I'm sure Ladybug will need Queen Bee soon! See you!"

The ginger then left the room and Chloe sighed before changing into her designer pajamas. Just as she'd brushed her teeth and was all tucked up she got a knock on her door.

"It's probably that stupid butler again," She grumbled as she got up and opened her door.

Outside stood an small old man and she wrinkled her nose.

"And you are?" She asked.

"I'm a friend of Ladybug," He sighed, "My name's Master Fu and I've come here to give you this."

He then passed her the octagonal box that held the Bee miraculous. Chloe opened the box to find her miraculous and smiled at the familiar sight.

"It's about time," She looked at the man, "I bet that Ladybug couldn't give me my miraculous, because you had it."

"I did have it, because I am the guardian of the miraculous," He sighed, "I can't explain too much right now, but I can tell you that Ladybug and Chat Noir will need your help."

"I won't let them down," The blonde nodded, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get some sleep."

The blonde then closed her door and went to her dresser. She put the hair comb on and smiled as Pollen appeared.

"It's good to have you back," She smiled, "Even if you did use all of my facials once."

"You too, Chloe," Pollen agreed, "And it was an accident."

"I know it was," Chloe chuckled.

The two then fell asleep glad to have in a role in helping Ladybug and Chat Noir.

* * *

It was the middle of the school day, when an emergency news flash came in. All of the students looked at their phones, pausing the school day.

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news," Nadja Chamack greeted, "We've received news on the mysterious case of Alya Cesaire and Nino Lahiffe. The two bodies that were found yesterday and confirmed to be theirs, according to our sources. However it isn't certain as some investigators have linked them to Ladybug and Chat Noir and say there's still hope. Authorities are still looking for the two however it is rather certain that they are dead. That's all for now, stay tuned!"

The student could tell from the brief demeanor of the reporter, that she had to rush her report, however they got all of the information they needed.

"That can't be true!" Rose squeaked, "Alya and Nino wouldn't be..."

"I doubt they are," Alix agreed, "I say the authorities fell for fake bodies or something."

"Yeah but the authorities are usually correct," Max adjusted his glasses, "But there's still hope."

"Ok, class settle down," Ms Bustier called, "Due to this news, we'll be closing the school early today. You're dismissed. Remember to read some of your textbooks tonight!"

All of the students piled out of the classroom, talking as they went.

"We both know that Alya and Nino aren't dead," Adrien began.

"I know," Marinette agreed, "I have a feeling that Hawkmoth did this to cover up his tracks."

"Me too," Adrien nodded.

Lila packed away her things, and caught up with Marinette and Adrien easily. This was her only chance to tell them it was too late.

"Hey guys," She smiled approaching them, "I have something to tell you about Hawkmoth."

"What is it?" The two looked at her genuinely intrigued. They knew that Lila usually had useful information.

"Well," She fidgeted, "I can't tell you directly, but be careful and stay positive. Both of you."

She then ran off, fearing that the figure was watching her every movement. What she'd just done was risky, but it was worth it for her friends.

The two teens had confused expressions on their faces as they watched the brunette run off. Something was up, it wasn't like her to just say something like that and run off. Brushing it to the side, the two teens went back to the bakery. They needed to get their friends before the police confirmed that they were dead.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Alya: Ok this is getting interesting!**

**Me: Well I guess it is, plus I'll have more time to spend on this after I finish my other story!**

**Alya: Yes! Then you'll make more right?**

**Me: Probably, after all writing is one of my passions.**

**Alya: Got that straight. So...is this story gonna be like the one before?**

**Me: Maybe. I'll just see how it goes.**

**Alya: Sounds good. Just don't make me die!**

**Me: Ok, but I can't promise with anyone else.**

**Alya: Don't you dare ruin my ship!**

**Me: I won't! I ship Adrienette fool! And that means Marichat, Ladrien and Ladynoir too!**

**Alya: Good or I'll have your head.**

**Me: Ok, ok. I get it.**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	7. Chapter 7

Alya glared at the stone creature. She had a few bruises on her face and arms, but she wasn't bothered by that, she was bothered by the fact that the creature was still there.

"Alya just leave it," Nino sighed, "You don't want our parents to find us dead, do you?"

Alya hesitated before sighing, "You're right. You're lucky jackass!"

The creature just chuckled before walking out of the room and letting Hawkmoth in.

"Have you two decided to join me yet?" He asked raising a brow.

"Of course not you sick bastard!" Nino glared at him.

"In that case, you'll need these," He tossed the two teens their miraculous.

The two looked at each other confused, but relieved that they had their miraculous back.

"Have fun," Hawkmoth smirked before leaving the room.

The stone creature came back inside with an akuma and the two heroes just smiled to themselves.

"This should be a quick escape," Nino smiled.

"I know right!" Alya agreed.

Then the alarm went off and the security system turned on.

"Spoke too soon," Nino sighed.

The two then transformed and began to fight.

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir set out for patrol, but this time they were met by another two heroes.

"Queen Bee?" Ladybug raised a brow.

"Bunix?" Chat looked at the heroine.

"Hey Ladybug! Chat!" Queen Bee smiled, "Some old guy gave me my miraculous, Master Fu, or something like that. But anyway, I'm a permanent addition!"

"Same here!" Bunix smiled, "He taught me how to use my family heirloom!"

"That's great!" Ladybug smiled, "We're gonna need more help than ever right now."

"You will?" Bunix looked confused.

"Yeah, we're kinda in the middle of a sticky situation," Chat admitted.

"Is it to do with Alya and Nino?" Queen Bee asked.

"Yep," Ladybug smiled, "We should be able to locate them tonight."

"Alya and Nino?" Bunix looked distant, "Weren't they already found?"

"No, they found bodies," Ladybug sighed, "They're not confirmed to be them."

"Ok, but I'm kinda confused with some of this new information," Both heroes scratched their heads.

"We'll explain on the way," Chat looked ahead, "Should we get going."

"Yeah," Ladybug swung off, leaving the others to follow.

The three then began to follow the heroine. Hopefully tonight's search will go well.

**...**

Marinette groaned as she woke up for school. The day before she'd stayed out later than the others looking for Alya and Nino, and she believed she'd found where they were. Marinette shuffled towards where she kept her clothes and got ready for school. Once she'd washed, dressed, eaten and packed her bag she set off for school, where she met an anxious Lila.

"Hi," She smiled, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Marinette smiled. She didn't like seeing her friend like that

Lila then lead her around the back of the school, before looking about anxiously.

"You have to save Alya and Nino tonight," The teen spoke, "It's the last chance you have."

"Why?" Marinette asked.

"Because Hawkmoth's grown suspicious," She explained, "He's caught on to you guys and I've heard that he's planning to kill them tomorrow. They're in the Agreste Warehouse on the North side of Paris."

"What?" Marinette paled, "H-how do you know this?"

"I can't explain it," The brunette sighed, "Or I'll be dead. But I've told you as much as I can, I promise. It'll all make sense, once this is over."

"If you say so," Marinette hesitated, "But Lila.."

"Yeah," The brunette looked at her.

"Please stay safe," The bluenette smiled as she saw her smile.

"You're good friend," Lila smiled before walking off somewhere.

She'd done all she could do and hopefully it was enough.

**...**

The four heroes met up at the park after they finished school. They decided it'd be safer to just meet as heroes than in the civilian form and all agreed to keep their identities secret.

"We need to rescue Alya and Nino tonight," Ladybug cut to the chase.

"Why?" Chat asked.

"Yeah, we don't even know where they are," Queen Bee pointed out.

"We do," Ladybug replied, "They're being held in the North side of Paris."

"How do you know this?" Bunix asked.

"I have a source," Ladybug shrugged, "But they told me that Hawkmoth's planning on killing them tomorrow night."

"And if it's true..." Chat slipped into deep thought, "We have to go tonight."

"Ladybug's right," Queen Bee smiled.

"Definitely," Bunix nodded, "But we might need more help than us four."

"I know," Ladybug sighed, "That's why I'll be asking my source about something else."

"Good luck with that," Chat sighed, "I've gotta go."

"Me too," Queen Bee left.

"Looks like we've gotta go too," Bunix smiled, "See ya Ladybug!"

"See you," Ladybug swung to her balcony before detransforming.

Marinette got out her phone and called her friend.

"Hey, what's up?" Lila greeted, "Is it about you-know-who or Hawkmoth?"

"The first choice," Marinette responded, "We're going to need a lot of help with tonight. So did you find him?"

"Well, it took a lot of searching," The teen could hear the opening of drawers and fiddling of paper, "But I found him. You should go the the Seine's bank and you'll find him there."

"Thanks," The bluenette smiled, "You're a great help Lila, I'll find some way to repay you."

"I'm sure you will," The brunette responded, "Good luck."

The two then hung up and Marinette ran down the stairs and out into the street. She had to go to the riverbank before she had to go and save her friends.

* * *

When Master Fu spotted a red-faced Marinette run towards him, he knew exactly why she had come.

"I figured you would need some help," He smiled, "Here. I prepared these for you."

He passed her four black octagonal boxes, each containing a miraculous.

"Each one goes to a person you know," He instructed, "You already know which one Kagami has and Luka, Kim and Max have one as well."

"Thank you, sir," She smiled, "I'll return them."

"I know you will," He said as the teen ran back towards her parent's bakery.

The old man didn't know what dangers lay in her path, but he did know that they were going to be difficult. Stroking his beard thoughtfully, he got up and began to walk. He really needed to brush up on his hiding skills.

**...**

Nightfall came quickly. The eight heroes all waited on a rooftop not too far away from the warehouse they were about to intrude. They knew that this mission could be life and death or something even worse. Each wore a serious expression and watched as a number of night guard patrolled the perimeter.

"That's an insane amount of night guards," Bunix observed.

"Ladybug was right to say this was the place," Pegasus stated, "It seems to heavily guarded to not hide anything."

"Exactly," Ryuko smiled, "So what's the plan?"

"Well," Ladybug counted the guards, "We're gonna need a distraction. Monkey King and Pegasus, I'm gonna need you guys to distract them."

"On it!" The monkey-themed hero used his staff to get to the building and Pegasus followed.

The two split up, one going left and the other going right, and began to get the guards attention, leading them away from the vent entrance.

The remaining heroes went over to the building and got into the vents one by one, with Chat leading.

"And why are we taking the vents, again?" Queen Bee asked, clearly aggravated.

"Because it's the only way to get to Alya and Nino undetected," Ladybug explained, "Unless you want Hawkmoth taking your miraculous?"

"No thanks," Bunix answered for the blonde, "Plus it's kinda cool working with Paris' finest superheroes."

"Excuse me?" Queen Bee cleared her throat, "Are you telling me they're better than Queen Bee."

"She is," Ryuko responded, "And if you don't shut it, someone will catch us."

"She's right," Viperion agreed, "We're here to save Alya and Nino."

"Whatever snake boy," Queen Bee scoffed, "Let's just find them."

* * *

Alya and Nino sat with their backs to each other. They were exhausted and had finally finished fighting off the akuma and stone creature, as well as disarming the security system.

"I bet it was his plan all along," Alya grumbled, "Make us so tired, that we can't escape."

"I know," Nino agreed, "My legs are killing me!"

"Maybe we should've just let Ladybug and Chat rescue us," Alya sighed.

"We'll find a way out, Alya," Nino tried to stay positive, "It's not like he's going to kill us."

Gabriel Agreste sighed as he watched the two teens talk to each other. They really were stupid for thinking he wouldn't put cameras in the room. The villain massaged his temples before sighing at the thought of his son and Marinette. Both of them were a threat to his success in bringing Emilie back. The designer watched the two teens a little longer before calling his assistant.

"Yes, sir," Nathalie came instantaneously.

"I need you to get your miraculous ready," The man spoke, "Tomorrow you will help me finish these teens off."

"Yes, sir," Nathalie nodded, before continuing to tap away at her tablet, "Anything else?"

"Yes, how is Lila Rossi doing?" He asked.

"She's doing fine," The assistant replied, "I visited her this morning and she told me that she hadn't told anyone anything significant."

"Good," The designer stated, "If anyone were to find out about this, there'd be disastrous consequences. You are dismissed."

The assistant then left and the designer went back to watching the two teens. So far everything was going according to plan...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is shorter than usual, it's boiling where I am and it's difficult to write in this heat! **

**Alya: Three updates in one day!**

**Me: Yeah, why not?**

**Alya: True.**

**Me: Yeah, but in September I'll have less time to update due to studies.**

**Alya: That sucks.**

**Me: Tell me about it, that's why I finished most of my stories over the summer.**

**Alya: Well you still have this one and it'll be your best one yet!**

**Me: Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

The six heroes crawled through the vents until they came to an abrupt halt, each hero bumping into the one in front of them.

"What's the hold up?" Bunix asked.

"It's the slope we went down last time," Chat explained, "But since Ladybug and I have found them before, Hawkmoth might've set traps."

"He's right," Ladybug sighed, "But we're gonna have to risk it. Just be careful going down."

The two heroes then went down the slope, making sure not to fall down it like last time.

"What do they mean by be careful?" Bunix asked before feeling the ground beneath her disappear and slide down bumping into all the heroes before her.

They all then slid down the vent, until they landed in a tangled heap of bodies at the bottom. They all maneuvered off each other before getting up.

"Nice going, Bunix," Queen Bee growled.

"Whatever," She crossed her arms, "At least the whole of Paris doesn't know my identity!"

"Guys just calm down," Viperion sighed, "We've got a job to do."

"He's right," Ryuko agreed, "So where do we go from here Ladybug?"

The heroine and Chat were just looking at the two teens who stared back at them, blinking in disbelief.

"Ladybug?" Alya asked, "Chat? And a whole new hero squad? I need to record this for the Ladyblog."

"We can deal with that later," Ladybug smiled at her friend who nodded, "Bunix, use Burrow to get you and them out of here."

"On it!" The heroine nodded before using her ability and grabbing the two teens by the wrist, "Good luck!"

As soon as the teens and bunny-themed hero left the room, the tension rose. All of the heroes knew they were being watched and they all backed into a circle, their backs facing one another and weapons at the ready.

They ground shook as they heard heavy footsteps making their nerves worse. The heroes all turned to the direction the footsteps were coming from and they spotted a giant stone creature. It wasn't the same one from before as Chat and Ladybug noticed some differences, but it was a stone creature nonetheless.

"He knows we're here," Ryuko gripped her sword, "This isn't good."

"But we should be able to escape," Ladybug noticed that the creature hadn't noticed the vents yet and formed a plan in her mind.

"Ok, so what do we do with this thing?" Queen Bee asked.

"We distract it for as long as possible," Ladybug answered.

The heroes then sprung into action doing all that they could to distract the creature. Attacks, taunts and even a bit of banter was thrown in to distract the enemy while they all slipped out by the vents, one by one. Soon it was only Ladybug, Chat Noir and Queen Bee left.

"We can't purify the Amok because there's no-one else here," Ladybug sighed.

"So we're gonna have to escape without purifying it?" Chat Noir raised a brow.

"I guess so," The heroine nodded, before tripping the creature up with her yo-yo, "Queen Bee go!"

The bee-themed heroine then reluctantly disappeared into the vents, leaving the two heroes behind.

"We'd better go now before it gets up," Chat said heading towards the vents.

"We should," Ladybug hesitated before heading to the vents with her partner.

The two got into the vents and were crawling up the slope, when a rocky hand punched the vent just in front of them causing light to flood in from the room. The two heroes backed away from where the hand had punched just as it ripped the vent off the wall, exposing the two heroes.

"There goes our quick escape," Chat chuckled.

"We're gonna have to get out of this room somehow," Ladybug looked around them before noticing the door, "Maybe we could try that."

"Maybe, but knowing my father he probably locked it," Chat shrugged.

"It's worth a shot," The heroine then went off towards the door.

**...**

"What's taking them so long?!" Queen Bee fumed as she met the others outside the warehouse.

She knew they'd gotten into the vents not long after her and a bad feeling was in her gut.

"Maybe they got lost," King Monkey suggested.

"No, they knew how to get in and out," Viperion sighed, "I think something's happened."

"Me too," Pegasus agreed, "It wouldn't take them too long."

"We can ask Bunix to get them," Ryuko suggested, "Maybe that would work."

"She should be back soon," Pegasus thought for a second, "And it is worth a shot."

Just then the rabbit themed heroine appeared a grin on her face before fading into a frown, "Hey guys! Where's Ladybug and Chat?"

"They're still inside," Queen Bee tapped her foot impatiently.

"We were thinking that maybe you could use your Burrow to get them," Viperion spoke.

"Well, it has been a while," The heroine sighed, "Ok, but I can't guarantee anything. I'm still new to this."

She then used her ability and appeared in the room they were in. Both heroes were by the door and were fighting against the creature, while also being slowly cornered. Bunix grabbed them by the wrists and pulled them through the portal before it closed.

"That was close," She breathed, "You guys ok?"

"Yeah," Chat nodded.

"Thanks," Ladybug sighed, "Where's Alya and Nino?"

"They went home," Ryuko smiled, "Don't worry we made sure they were safe."

"Well, we'd better go before Hawkmoth sends that thing out here," Queen Bee sighed, "Plus it's getting late."

"She's right," Bunix agreed.

The heroes all then went their separate ways. Tonight was a huge success, but they knew that it meant Hawkmoth would try harder to defeat them.

* * *

Gabriel Agreste growled as he saw that Ladybug and Chat Noir had succeeded in getting their friends back. The one thing that gave him the chance to get his wife back was now gone and he was back to square one. The designer punched the wall as these thoughts filled his head.

"How did they even know I moved them?!" He growled.

"I think I know sir," Nathalie looked down at the ground.

"What do you mean?" He looked at her a cold glint in his eyes.

"That I know who told them," The assistant looked away from her boss. She was the reason this happened, if she didn't trust that teenager then this wouldn't happen.

"Nathalie," All human traits left his eyes, he looked murderous, "What did you do?"

"I-I," The assistant stammered before finally giving up, "Lila Rossi told them! She knows their identities and ours and she told them all of our plans!"

"She did," The designer repeated as he thought, "I need you to pay her a visit Nathalie. Teach her a lesson."

"Yes sir," The female hurriedly left the room.

She'd escaped seeing his rage and now had a chance to redeem herself. But then again she was still risking her life by using the peacock miraculous. The assistant sighed. She was too caring sometimes.

**...**

Lila was in her room, typing up a report for school when she felt a familiar presence behind her. She continued to type as she saw the person's face from the reflection on her screen.

"Hello, Nathalie," The teen spoke, "What brings you here tonight?"

"I know you told Ladybug and Chat about Alya and Nino," She spoke.

"And so what if I did," The teen turned around, "You didn't stick to your deal."

"Well Hawkmoth isn't happy with it and he wants you to learn a lesson," The assistant spoke, "So let's make this clear a final time. Don't tell Ladybug and Chat anything vital."

"Please," Lila scoffed, "Like they'd believe me. I'm a trademarked liar, remember?"

"So how do I know you're not lying now," Nathalie raised a brow.

"Please, Nathalie or should I say Mayura," Lila rolled her eyes, "I have better things to do than ruin villain's careers, like school."

The assistant growled as she saw how persistent the teen was. She was staying firm and was coming up with viable excuses.

"This is your last warning Lila," Mayura's eyes narrowed at the teen who simply smiled.

"Of course," The teen shrugged, "Even though I didn't technically do anything wrong."

"Last warning," The assistant backed out of the room glaring at the teen.

Once she was gone, Lila sighed in relief. It took a lot of effort for her to come up with her alibis and confuse Nathalie. She had to be more careful from here on out and not show so much concern for Ladybug and Chat as she had or it wouldn't end well..

* * *

**A/N:**

**Alya: Yes! I'm finally back in the story!**

**Me: Well yeah it can't all be negative, plus there's a lot more to come.**

**Alya: True.**

**Me: But since I go back to studies in September I'll be updating less.**

**Alya: What?!**

**Me: Well yeah. I have to. **

**Alya: At least you finished most of your other works and only have two stories to finish, including this one.**

**Me: Exactly.**

**Alya: Just don't discontinue this!**

**Me: I won't! I promise.**

**Alya: You better not!**

**Hey guys! Hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter! Sorry if they seem to be getting shorter, it's hard writing in this summer heat. Sadly I won't be able to update as often as these past few weeks as I'm going back to studies. However there's an assured update every week on a Saturday with a few random ones in between. Thanks for all the constant support!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	9. Chapter 9

Several weeks passed and everything returned back to normal. Alya and Nino were back in school and Hawkmoth had lain low for the time being after news emerged of him holding the two as hostages, however the heroes still had their doubts.

All of the new heroes, except Bunix and Queen Bee, had returned their miraculous to Ladybug and went back to their everyday lives, while also thinking about Hawkmoth. They all had fears and suspicions on Paris' infamous super villain and they had seen how close he was to getting Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous the night they'd rescued Alya and Nino, so they had all reason to believe he was up to no good.

Bunix had now become a permanent member of Paris' superhero team as well as Queen Bee as Ladybug and Chat figured that they'd need their help from here onwards. The heroes in question were now on a rooftop discussing their next plan of action.

"We need to stop Hawkmoth before he sends out another akuma," Ladybug stated.

"Problem is he's planned who his next akuma is," Rena Rouge sighed.

"What do you mean he's 'planned'?" Bunix raised a brow.

"He has a target in mind," Carapace looked saddened, "And it's Chat he's after."

"What?!" The other heroes, excluding Rena Rouge, exclaimed in shock.

"He's right," Rena sighed, "The man told us himself before he was going to kill us."

"This isn't good," Queen Bee looked at Ladybug, "Can't we stop him from getting Chat?"

"We don't know how," Ladybug sighed.

Chat was silent while all of the other heroes debated over what to do. He knew his father was being too quiet for these past few weeks to not be planning anything. But why him and why not anyone else? The hero sunk deeper into his thoughts until a voice broke them.

"We'd better get on with patrol then," Carapace was looking directly at him.

Ladybug, Queen Bee, Rena Rogue and Bunix had already left leaving the two guys to check side of the city.

"Yeah, we should," Chat smiled back before the two heroes set off.

* * *

Lila sighed as she watched Ladybug and Rena Rogue pass by. She wished she could tell her friends everything she knew about Hawkmoth and his plans, but she knew the dangers that would come with it would be disastrous. Going to her dressing table, she picked up the letter Nathalie had left her earlier that day. Her job was to give this to Adrien and say that someone had wanted her to give it to him.

Her felt her stomach churn at the thought of betraying her friend. It was a terrible thing to do, but she needed to get her mum back, even if it meant betraying a friend's trust.

Feeling conflicted, the teen flopped onto her bed and closed her eyes. She just wanted to disappear and never have to do all the awful things she had to. Drifting further into sleep, her thoughts became blurred with all them feeling just out of hand's reach, even tangible. She could feel the warm summer sun on her skin and hear the wind rush past. Not long after she fell asleep, dreaming of an endless summer and a Paris without Hawkmoth.

**...**

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

"Lila, honey wake up!" The brunette gradually opened her eyes as she heard her mum's voice.

"Mum?" She asked half-asleep.

"Come on Lila or you'll be late!" She heard the familiar voice say again.

"Coming!" She called getting out of bed and heading to the kitchen.

"I must be dreaming," She says as she entered the room, "My mum's been missing for weeks."

The scrumptious aroma of food hit her immediately making her stomach growl. Her green eyes widened in surprise as she spotted her mum at the stove, cooking breakfast, before she sat down at the table.

"Haven't you got work?" She raised a brow, "You don't want to be late."

"It's my day off," Came the answer, "You're lucky I woke you up, you wouldn't have otherwise."

"Um...yeah," She narrowed her gaze at the woman, wondering if it was really her. She still had her short brown hair and light brown eyes, but it seemed odd that she wasn't at work or somewhere else. Usually her mum was at work and recently she'd been kidnapped by Hawkmoth, so it made no sense to the teen as to why she was there.

"So have you got anything to tell me?" The woman asked placing a plate in front of the brunette.

"Not really," Lila answered. Her plate had eggs, a croissant and toast and as much as she wanted to eat it, she was weary of her situation.

"Are you sure?" Her mum sat across from her, staring straight into her daughter's eyes.

"Mhm," The brunette nodded, she was growing anxious of her mum suspecting something.

"Well that's not what I heard," The woman continued, "Apparently you betrayed Hawkmtoh."

"Why wouldn't I?" The teen felt beads of sweat form on her forehead, "He's a super villain."

"Oh no, that's not true," The woman shook her head, "You see he only wants to revive his wife, but Adrien and Marinette won't help him."

"How do you know about Adrien and Marinette?" Lila's voice was showing some trace of fear.

"Oh honey," Her mum chuckled, "Don't you know I work for Gabriel Agreste?"

"W-what?!" The girl paled as her mum sat there with a smile on her face.

"In fact," She got up and approached her daughter, "He wants to have a word with you."

Before she could run away, Lila was caught in her mum's grasp and carried into a room she'd never been in before. She thrashed and kicked about while she was carried, not giving up until she spotted the man himself.

The room was dark and the only light she saw was from the monitor screens.

"You've been a very bad girl, Lila Rossi," Hawkmoth tutted, "And do you know what we do to bad girls?"

"No," The teen squeaked, shaking with fear.

"Well, Chat Blanc will tell you," The villain smirked, "In fact, Ladybug would too."

A light then turned on revealing the bloody and battered body of Paris' famed heroine. The heroine's suit had been ripped in places, with her flesh being ripped, split or missing from some places. Her face was covered in claw marks and her bluebell eyes were wide open, unblinking and glazed. Her hair was mangled and half of her mask had been ripped off, revealing half of her face.

Beside her stood a bloody and vengeful looking Chat, but he was dressed in white leather instead of black at his eyes were a different color. He held his baton ready to attack.

"What have you done!" The teen shrieked.

"I've simply done what's necessary," The villain shrugged.

"You're sick!" The teen spat, "I hope you rot in hell."

"To each one their own," He sighed, "I was hoping to not have to do this, but seeing as you still side with Ladybug. Chat Blanc."

It all happened in a flash. The akumatised Chat pounced onto the teen and she tried her best to fight him back. Punches, kicks, slaps, biting even spitting in his face, but nothing worked. She saw his claws glinting in the light and closed her eyes as she winced, awaiting the impact.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Lila sat up in her bed as soon as her alarm clock went off. She expected to be dripping in blood or even not to wake up, but she was there and all in one piece.

"It was all a dream?" She breathed inspecting herself. She saw that she had a few scratch marks on her legs, but she didn't have anything major. Sighing, the teen got out of her bed and began to get ready for school. She left soon after and thought about her night as she walked.

"I'm descending into madness," She mumbled to herself, "That's the only explanation, unless my guilt is catching up to me..."

She continued to reason with herself as she made her way through the streets of Paris, until she made it to school. She shook her head as she went up the steps and brushed all thoughts of her dream to the side. She didn't need Adrien and Marinette worrying about her right now, they had enough to deal with as it is. Sighing, she walked towards where Alya sat. Today was going to be a normal day.

* * *

Alya smiled as she spotted the brunette approach her, until she noticed the strange look on her face.

"Hey Lila," She greeted, "You ok?"

"Sort of," Lila sighed, "I can't really explain it."

"Something personal?" Alya asked.

"Yeah," The brunette nodded, "How'd you guess?"

"I have my ways," Alya shrugged, "Plus Marinette had a few."

"A few?" The brunette raised a brow and they burst out laughing.

"Marinette told me that you could get us certain information," Alya said after they'd caught their breath.

"Yeah I can," Lila nodded, before trying to hide a shiver. Just the thought of him made her paranoid.

"So if I told you about the next akuma, could you find some more info?" Alya asked, "It'd be a big help."

"Um..." The brunette hesitated: she wanted to help her friends but the dream she had was making her edgy.

Alya studied her face as she thought, making it harder for the teen to come up with a conclusion.

"Sure," Lila finally replied as she screamed inside. She was going to regret doing this, she could feel it.

"Great," Alya smiled before getting out her phone, "I've got all the details here. We can go over it now and when everyone else gets here we can look into it further."

"Yeah, great," Lila forced a smiled. What had she just done?

* * *

**A/N: Here's the latest Chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this and thanks for all the kind reviews, they really make my day! **

**Alya: God night terrors are the worst.**

**Me: I know right. *Shivers* They seem so real as well.**

**Marinette: Yep!**

**Alya: Hey, why haven't you been talking to us for a while?**

**Marinette: I've been busy.**

**Alya: Sure.**

**Marinette: If you're so unhappy about me, what about Nino and Adrien. They haven't been here for ages.**

***Alya nods at me*.**

**Me: Do I have to?**

**Alya: Yes.**

**Me: Fine!**

***Adrien and Nino magically appear in front of us. They both have make up on and gasp when they see us.***

**Me: Um...what happened to you guys?**

**Nino: Don't ask. It was a dare.**

**Alya: Whatever, we're still laughing!**

***Me, Alya and Marinette burst into laughter***

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	10. Chapter 10

It was lunch and the five teens were all at Marinette's house, since it was closest to the school. They all sat around her room eating their lunches and going over what they needed to about the next akuma. Every so often Lila would sneak in a shiver and say she was cold, which the others believed as it was late autumn.

"So how exactly is Hawkmoth going to akumatise Chat?" Lila asked, "I mean, there's not much he can do. Chat's always joking about."

"That's a mystery we don't even know the answer to," Adrien sighed.

"Not even you?" Alya raised a brow at him, "You've seemed to be thinking a lot lately. Or from what Marinette tells me."

"No," He answered, "I was just worried about you and Nino, that's all."

The others could tell that he was hiding something deep down. From the way he'd been acting recently and how quiet he's been, they could see something was happening inside his head. He even looked a little tired and overworked, as if something kept him up at night.

The room was silent for a few minutes. Each person was enveloped in their own thoughts and was too busy studying everyone else to pay attention to the lack of conversation. The tension was thick and heavy, almost tangible, even. No-one said a thing.

"So...Alya's birthday's coming up and Lila's," Marinette smiled, breaking the silence, "Got any plans?"

The room then erupted with the cheerful conversations and plans for the two teens birthdays, all things Hawkmoth related being forgotten. They discussed all sorts of subjects, until Sabine poked her head in to tell them to head back to school.

"You should head back to school," She smiled, getting the teens attention, "You wouldn't want to be late."

"Thanks, mum," Marinette replied as she got her bag and the others followed.

They'd have to continue their plans later on.

**...**

Lila, Alya and Marinette were at the usual cafe they went to. For the whole afternoon Marinette had been a little off and the girls had noticed. So being the good friends they were, they invited her to talk. The three sat at a table close to a window as they had their drinks and pastries. The blunette picked at her pastry and stirred her drink with the straw.

"What's going on Marinette?" Lila went straight to the point.

"And don't try to hide it," Alya warned.

The blunette blinked as she heard the bluntness in her friends' voices, before sighing.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked.

"Yes," They both nodded.

"We're worried about you," Lila sighed, "You seem so trapped in thought lately, with Adrien being targeted, me being in a dangerous position and everything else, we're just wondering if you're ok."

"I'm ok," The bluenette trailed off, "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Like?" Alya raised a brow and Lila had an expectant expression on her face.

"Like what Lila just said," Marinette sighed, "Maybe I am overworked."

"Is that why you got everyone thinking about my and Alya's birthdays?" Lila pressed as she nodded.

The two girls gave her a hug and she hugged them back.

"We'll sort this out," Alya smiled, "All of us will."

"I hope we do," Marinette murmured.

* * *

Lila was in her room and had just finished brushing her teeth. She was determined to make sure that Marinette didn't lose all hope, the same with Adrien, or then all of Paris would be doomed. She shuddered at the thought of her dreams. Why did she even accept to help them? It would've been safer for her to just stay at the sidelines watching as the heroes did all the work.

The brunette sighed as she went into her bed, only to feel Nathalie's presence again. This time she was Mayura and the teen could feel her fear taking over her senses.

"I saw you earlier," She smiled, "What were you talking to Marinette about?"

"My birthday," The teen answered bluntly, "What else would we talk about?"

"You know exactly what I mean," The woman's voice was harsh.

Lila didn't dare to turn and face her, because she knew that the usually calm assistant was angered. Thanks to her, Nathalie had almost lost her job and suffered at the wrath of her boss. The woman's patience was wearing thin.

"And why should I tell you anything," Lila turned, her face showing an expression of annoyance.

"Because Hawkmoth will prevail," Mayura spoke, "Whether you like it or not, he'll always find a way to win."

"You wish," The teen scoffed, "Ladybug and Chat win several times, even when he sent you. The villains never win, it's how it goes."

Suddenly, something snapped inside the assistant. She rushed forwards and before Lila could comprehend what happened, she felt two hands squeezing on her neck. The teen gasped as she felt the walls of her throat come closer together shutting off her hair supply. The pain was intense and she could feel the woman's nails digging into her flesh.

Mayura had a pure look of disgust and hatred on her face. She was tired of this teen undermining her while she was no better than the assistant, if anything, they were the same. She squeezed further, blocking off more air.

"Tell me what you were talking to Marinette about," the assistant snapped, "Or your friends will never see you again!"

Lila kept gasping for air and struggled in the woman's grasp. Her vision was beginning to blur with tears and she could feel her lungs and brain begging her for air. Her chest was thumping in her chest, it would probably be the last few beats it will ever give. She tried to get something out, only to exhaust herself further. Tears trickled from her eyes as she felt the darkness encircling her. This was it, she was going to die. There was nothing she could do now, no-one to save her unless.

"I-I-I," She choked out, making the assistant raise a brow.

"Yes?" Mayura inquired, not loosening her grasp.

"I-I'll..t...," She was struggling to form the sentence, she had little to no oxygen left to speak.

Satisfied, the villain let go of the girl's neck and dropped her. Lila landed on the floor in a gasping heap. She gasped as she finally felt her airway clear and gave a small smile as she felt the familiar relief of breathing flood through her. She reached to her neck and winced as she touched a particularly nasty bruise. Violet and deep blue flowers bloomed all over her skin as the bruises all started to form. She had a few small cuts as well from where the assistant had dug her nails into her skin and a faint hand print.

"Now tell me about earlier," Mayura warned, "Or I will kill you."

Lila knew this wasn't an empty threat, she'd seen what Mayura could do and how easily she did to. It wouldn't be hard to end her.

"I'll tell you," The teen sighed, "I was talking to Marinette and she said she was worried about everything that's going on. You happy now?"

The woman could tell the teen was telling the truth from her grumpy manner and the way she looked. The brunette had pure fear in her eyes and for a second the assistant felt some remorse only to remind herself that she was doing this for a valid reason. She smiled. This information may prove useful to Hawkmoth.

"Thank you for the information Lila," The assistant smiled, "I won't bother you for a while now."

She left the room, leaving the teen in a crumpled pile on the ground.

Lila had burst into tears the second Mayura left. She'd just done the unthinkable and just to save her life. She was a selfish person, not even a person, she was a _monster_. All she ever did was ruin everyone else's lives, her mum, her friend's, even her classmates. She was nothing but bad luck and all she did was transfer it to others. Like how Hawkmoth transferred powers. Mayura was right, both of them were the same.

* * *

The six heroes met for patrol once again. Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rogue and Carapace didn't have anything to share with Bunix and Queen Bee about the next akuma and decided to just meet for patrol as usual. The six were in the park and had just arrived from their respective homes.

"So, any new news?" Bunix asked.

"No, we've found nothing," Rena sighed, "Maybe we should just take Hawkmoth head on?"

"And get our miraculous stolen?" Carapace raised a brow, "No, thanks."

"Well, we could try and steal his miraculous," Bunix suggested.

"It wouldn't work," Chat answered, "He'd have time to transform."

The four the began going back and forth with ideas, while Ladybug sank into her thoughts. Maybe she shouldn't be Ladybug, after all everyone placed her on a pedestal. An image of perfection. Not imperfect in any way. Her friends weren't meant to be doing this, she was meant to. She was Ladybug and was always able to come up with a way to defeat an akuma or Hawkmoth. She was meant to make sure everything was ok. She was meant to-

"Maybe we could try something else, right Ladybug?" Queen Bee asked, snapping the heroine from her thoughts.

"Um..yeah!" The heroine smiled, "Look, why don't we try to ignore Hawkmoth tonight and just go on patrol? We could do with a rest anyway."

The others nodded and Ladybug sighed. At least they all didn't see the wall of doubt that had built itself inside of her mind. She then took off with Chat to do their usual route, while the others went off with their pair to cover their routes. No-one should know about the inner demons inside of Ladybug, not even herself. It was for the best.

* * *

Adrien tossed and turned in his bed, unable to find sleep. Recently, he'd been having trouble sleeping. He just couldn't, especially knowing that his father could just waltz in and remove his miraculous. The blonde sighed. He sat up in bed and looked over to the sleeping Plagg. He was curled into a ball and didn't seem to be aware of his chosen's sleep problems.

Just as the blonde was about to close his eyes and lay back down, he spotted a shadow pass by. No-one was really awake at this hour and he usually didn't spot people walking about at night. He could tell it was a person from the shape, and being curious he got out of bed and followed. The shadow passed several rooms and hallways as the blonde followed, often stopping now and again as if it was trying not to be caught.

"Strange," He muttered.

Clearly, this wasn't someone who wasn't doing anything sinister. It had to be. From the way the quietly moved, to how they stopped to check if someone was following or had spotted them. The blonde continued to follow until he noticed the shadow had stopped at his father's office. Of course it was his father! Adrien nearly face-palmed, but why would he sneak about like that? It didn't seem normal for the designer to do that, even with the new discovery of him being Hawkmoth.

"I thought I'd find you here," Plagg floated beside him, "You want to do some snooping?"

"I don't see why not," Adrien shrugged, "How many more secrets could he have?"

Oh if only he knew how many his father had! Plagg just shook his head at the teen's stupidity.

"Fine then," He sighed.

The two went into the office to find it empty confusing the two. They could've sworn that they saw his shadow in there a minute ago!

Then out of nowhere the designer appeared, but instead of being in his usual attire he was in a dark suit and silver mask. He held his cane and had a smirk on his face.

"What have I told you about entering my office, Adrien?" The designer asked.

The blonde remained silent as he glared at his father. He was hiding something and he could tell.

"Answer me!" The man suddenly snapped.

"To never enter it without permission," The blonde answered, startled, "Or I'd see something I wouldn't want to."

"So why did you enter?" The man asked.

Adrien felt like he was in an interrogation more than just being asked questions by his father. He didn't answer and the villain just sighed.

"To learn your lesson," He smirked, "I'd like to show you this."

The man then went to the portrait that covered a vault and opened both the portrait and vault. But instead of just getting a vault, the man had opened a door.

"Follow me," The man instructed as he walked in.

Reluctantly, the blonde walked into the dark room. A single light was on and it illuminated a small wall. There strapped to the wall was Ladybug, but she wasn't the same. She was beaten pretty badly, some of her hair looked as if it had been pulled out, her skin was covered in cuts, bruises and gaps where chunks of skin were missing and her bluebell eyes were wide. She was staring straight at him a deranged look on her face. She was muttering something but he couldn't comprehend it.

The blonde looked in horror before turning to his father, rage clouding his judgement.

"What did you do?!" He fumed.

"What did I do?" The man repeated, "What did I do? You did this yourself Adrien."

"You're lying," The blonde shouted. He felt like he was losing his mind. Why would he hurt Marinette? Why would he help his father?

"Face it Adrien," His father spoke, "You'll never truly be a hero. No matter what you think, say or do. Half of you comes from me and I'll always be a part of you."

Adrien backed away from his father, gripping his blonde hair and closing his eyes. No, he'll never be-but his father is-no! He was descending into madness, he knew it! Why else would he think this, or even consider what his father said. He kept battling with his thoughts until he heard her voice.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the support and kind reviews guys! It really motivates me to write chapters a lot faster. Special thanks to Deathmatt114 for always reviewing every chapter and Johnshawn965 and mirami03! And to everyone else who's followed, favorited or even read this. Hope you have a nice day!**

**Alya: Whoa, there's a lot going on in that chapter.**

**Me: I know, but I like talking about people descending into madness and stuff like that in detail.**

**Chloe: So you enjoy watching people act like monkeys?**

**Alya: Hey! Who let you in here?!**

**Chloe: Haven't you got Lila to bitch at?**

**Alya: She's my friend.**

**Chloe: Says the girl who literally knows she's betraying everyone right now.**

**Alya: Not willingly!**

**Chloe: Same difference. Sabrina would never do that to me. Right Sabrina?**

**Sabrina: Yes Chloe!**

**Me: Ok let's make somethings clear. First, you can't just barge in here Chloe. Second, no-one fucking cares. And thirdly, if you're done being a bitch can you please go and find the Heathers or something, I think you'll fit right in.**

**Chloe: I didn't want to be here anyway!**

***Stomps off while Sabrina follows***

**Alya: Thank you.**

**Me: No problem.**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	11. Chapter 11

"Adrien?" A sleepy Marinette mumbled as she hugged him a little tighter, "What are you talking about? No-one's here."

The blonde sighed as he realised it was just a dream and Marinette was beside him, not beaten up. He'd been getting those dreams more often and usually he ended up being awake for most of the night, but he didn't want Marinette to know that. She already had a lot to deal with.

"It's nothing, Princess," He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Mmm, ok," She hummed as she went back to sleep.

The blonde tried to find sleep again, only to see the same image every time he closed his eyes. The image of his beloved looking like she'd narrowly missed death. He couldn't erase it, no matter how many times he reminded himself that she was right beside him. He groaned. There'd be no sleep for him tonight. Again.

* * *

Lila woke up the next day and examined her neck. It was covered in bruises and had several small cuts. She went to touch it and immediately hissed in pain as she retracted her hand. It felt like a thousand tiny knives were piercing her skin. Slowly twisting and turning as they dug deeper into her skin.

Sighing, she got ready for school. Once she'd finished, she grabbed a jumper that would cover the marks on her neck and went down to grab something to eat. She opened the refrigerator to find it almost empty.

"I have to go shopping some time this week," She sighed as she got the milk. She was surprised it was still in date.

She then made herself breakfast and left for school after brushing her teeth. She walked along the usual route and came across no disruptions, until she met up with Nino.

"Morning, Lila," Nino smiled.

"Hey, Nino," She smiled.

"Why are you wearing that jumper?" He asked, "It's warm today."

"Well..." Lila hesitated, they couldn't find out about yesterday, "I was cold yesterday, so I thought I'd wear a jumper."

"Oh, that's cool," He responded as they walked, "I thought you might be hiding something, you know?"

"Yeah!" She gave a small smile.

They then arrived at school to meet Marinette, Adrien and Alya. They all were talking together and seemed to be ok, but all gave her a strange look.

"What?" She asked, "I'm cold."

"Whoa, no need to get defensive," Alya held back a laugh, "But did you check what jumper you wore?"

"No..." Then teen looked at her jumper and noticed that it was a Christmas one, "Great. Now I have to wear this all day."

"You don't have to," Adrien smiled, "You can always take it off."

"No!" She exclaimed making them all jump, "I meant I can't, because I haven't got a top on underneath."

"That makes sense," Marinette agreed.

"Yeah, you don't want perverts staring at your bra all day," Alya laughed and the others did as well.

Lila laughed along with them. She mentally sighed as they all mistook her weird behavior for nothing serious. She didn't want to worry them and would rather keep last night a secret.

The bell then rang and they made their way into the building. Today will be a long day for her.

**...**

Marinette watched as her friend played with the collar of her jumper. She looked warm in it and Marinette could tell it the brunette was sweating. Why didn't she just take off the jumper? It didn't make sense as to why she didn't. Marinette puzzled over this for several minutes before her thoughts went back to Adrien.

Last night he'd been mumbling in his sleep and she'd heard bits and pieces of it. She was concerned for him, whatever was happening in his mind must be terrible. From how he protested and what she heard, she knew it wasn't good. Feeling hopeless, the blunette got a piece of lined paper and began to write on it. She then got everyone to pass it back to Lila.

The brunette blinked as she got a note from Marinette. Sighing she unfolded it to see the familiar handwriting of her friend. She wanted to meet her at their usual cafe after school. Not wanting to protest, the teen nodded at her peer before going back to her classwork. Hopefully she didn't agree to anything stupid.

**...**

Marinette and Lila sat at their usual table at their usual cafe. They both had concerns but they were here for one reason and that reason alone.

"What happened last night, Lila?" Marinette spoke.

"What?! Why would you think anything happened?" The brunette could feel the sweat building up on her forehead.

"Because you're wearing that jumper," Marinette answered, "And don't say you're cold because I saw you playing with the collar earlier."

"Yeah, but I like this jumper," Lila offered weakly.

"Lila, please just tell me what's going on," The bluenette pleaded, "Please. It might help to tell someone."

"I can't though," The brunette sighed, "I can't."

"Why not?" Marinette pressed. This was becoming annoying for the teen. She didn't like questions and would rather leave things as they were, especially with her past. So in a moment of annoyance, she blurted out the unthinkable.

"Because Hawkmoth told me not to!" She quickly covered her mouth as she realised what she'd said. Why did all of her frustration have to come out then?

"What?" Marinette stared at her in disbelief.

"Hawkmoth told me to," Lila sighed, defeated before taking off her jumper and revealing her neck. There was now a thick red line from where Mayura had pressed the hardest. She winced as the cool autumn air came into contact with her skin.

"What happened?" Marinette asked, her blue eyes wide in concern.

"Mayura did," The teen spat, "She came and found out that I'd helped you guys time and time again. Then she strangled me."

"She what?!" Marinette got out of her seat in pure rage. How dare Mayura do that! Not even her, how dare Gabriel Agreste, an idol, a father, even, think to send such a dangerous person to a teen. The bluenette was not happy with this news.

Lila cowered as she saw her friend's rage. She'd never seen Marinette like this. The bluenette's cheeks were flushed red, her brow was furrowed and she had a bad look in her eyes. Lila just watched in slight fear and concern for her friend.

"I have to go," Marinette got her bag and left the cafe.

Lila sighed as she watched her friend leave. She felt like she'd failed her. In all this time she'd left her friend in the dark, she ended up making things worse rather than better. The teen got up and opened the door to the cafe. Just as she stepped out, she saw a violet butterfly fly past. Her face immediately paled. This wasn't good.

* * *

Marinette was sitting on her balcony, her hands gripping tightly onto the railing. The amount of disgust and rage she felt, combined with the stress of everything that had been happening was enough to make her insane, let alone suicidal. But there were many reasons why she still kept her sanity and swept away those suicidal thoughts.

The teen sat there, her rage slowly washing away to be replaced with a tidal wave of sadness and regret. She felt like she was drowning in the amount of self doubt she had in her mind. Tears poured down her cheeks as she thought about what would've happened if she was a better Ladybug.

"Marinette, it's not your fault," Tikki comforted, "Ladybug can't save everyone."

"No, Tikki," Marinette shook her head, "I should've done a better job. Like I said, I'm not a good Ladybug."

"Don't say that Marinette," Tikki nuzzled against her, but the teen didn't reply. She was too deep in her thoughts.

If she had done a better job, Lila wouldn't have been hurt, if she'd done a better job Alya and Nino wouldn't have been kidnapped, if she'd done a better job- An akuma landed on her earring. Tikki disappeared instantly and Marinette was left alone.

"Marinette," The familiar voice spoke, "I can give you the power to seek revenge on everyone who's wronged the people of Paris. But of course in return I'll need Chat Noir and your miraculous."

"I-I," The teen was conflicted. One side of her screamed to fight him back and but the other was saying that she should give in and find another way to stop him from the inside. She then made her choice.

"I'll do it," She smirked, the villain didn't know what he was getting into.

"Complete your task Miss Fortune," Hawkmoth instructed, "And I'm sure you won't fail me."

A violet substance then covered her and replaced her with someone entirely different. Her bangs went out of place, with the longest dropping down the middle of her face and the others drooping at the side; her pigtails became red tipped and she had black ribbons with traced of red securing them; She wore a red and black Ladybug suit, but the spots were blotchy and it looked like she had black fingerless gloves on; and on her face was a mask covering her mouth and eyes. The one covering her mouth was black and had a devilish grin and red swirls for the cheeks, the mask covering her eyes was red and her eyes were bright like lights, making her look deranged in a sense.

She then went to her room, got a piece of paper and wrote down what she'd planned for the others to find when she was missing for patrol. She then left her room and went out onto her balcony. She took a deep breath as she knew this was a big step to take, but maybe doing this will help. Using her yo-yo she swung into the streets of Paris, once she finds Chat and the others she'll have a role to play.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the latest chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this and I may not update for a while after this, though I doubt it. Thanks for all the nice reviews and for following, favouriting or even just reading this story.**

**Alya: So instead of akumatising Chat you akumatised Ladybug.**

**Me: Yep.**

**Alya: Why?**

**Me: Cause I can and she's not completely evil.**

**Alya: Yeah, but still why didn't you stick with Chat?**

**Me: That's for you to find out as it's for the ending.**

**Alya: You're no fun.**

**Me: Did I mention that I'm gonna have all the heroes in the final battle and have a new villain.**

**Alya: A new villain.**

**Me: And no-one will suspect it, I hope.**

**Alya: Sounds good, well you better update soon then.**

**Me: I'll try to!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	12. Chapter 12

"So we all know what's happened to Mari and what she wants us to do," Rena Rouge spoke and the other heroes nodded.

The bluenette hadn't shown up for patrol and people had reported sightings of an akuma earlier that day, however it oddly didn't attack anyone. That was all the confirmation that the heroes needed.

"Yeah, we've just read her note," Queen Bee responded.

"So we should go to Master Fu?" Chat Noir raised a brow, "Do we know how to find him?"

"The note says to go to Lila," Carapace spoke.

"Of course!" Rena exclaimed, "It's so obvious, Lila knows all sorts about Hawkmoth."

"But don't we have to see that Master Fu guy?" Bunix asked.

"Oh yeah..." Rena trailed off.

"We could always split up," Chat suggested, "Half can go to Master Fu and the other half can go to Lila. He can't be too hard to find."

"Sounds like a plan," Carapace agreed and the others nodded.

They'll help Ladybug take down Hawkmoth, no matter what it takes.

**...**

Lila sat at her desk, when Bunix, Queen Bee and Carapace came in all wearing a grim expression. Once again she'd get involved with this whole take down Hawkomth business.

"It'd be nice if people knocked," She stated, slightly annoyed with how many visitors she was getting recently. No-one ever thought about whether she had important things to do, well no-one except her friends.

"Sorry to interrupt," Carapace apologised, "But we were hoping that you could tell us some information about Hawkmoth."

"And why would I know anything?" The brunette raised a brow, "I told Ladybug everything I knew and if you haven't noticed, I've gotten strangled for it." She then pointed to her swollen neck, making the heroes' eyes widen in horror.

"But that's the problem," Bunix sighed, "Ladybug was akumatised and she told us to come to you."

"Marinette..." The brunette said under her breath as she looked down.

It was her fault that Ladybug was akumatised. If she'd just lied and kept her mouth shut, Marinette wouldn't be an akuma and Hawkmoth may have already been taken down. If she'd just let Nathalie kill her that night then everything would be ok or even better than how it was now.

"So do you know anything?" Queen Bee asked.

The teen got up and went to her closet. There was no going back after doing this.

"Follow me," She sighed getting up, "I'm gonna regret this tomorrow."

**...**

Chat Noir and Rena Rouge sat in Master Fu's apartment. They thought that finding him would be more difficult, but they surprisingly found him in the first place they checked.

"I thought you went into hiding," Chat spoke.

"I did," Master Fu replied, "But hiding in plain sight is more effective than hiding anywhere."

"So you never left Paris?" Rena clarified.

"Exactly," The old man nodded, "And I'm guessing you two have come here because of Marinette."

"Yes how did yo-"

"I just know these things," He responded, "Us guardians can sense when an akuma's been released. You may need these."

He passed them four octagonal boxes and they looked at him in surprise.

"Are you sure it's wise to use these while Marinette's akumatised?" Rena asked.

"Marinette knows what she's doing," The old man stroked his beard in thought, "After all, she would've bumped into you by now if she was like other akumas."

"So she's still protecting the miraculous," Chat said deep in thought, "She's tricking Hawkmoth."

"Yes she is," The old man answered, "And I suggest you find her soon or Hawkmoth will discover her plan."

The two heroes nodded and left the apartment, leaving the old man alone. They'd gotten some answers and now had to get some help before meeting Miss Fortune.

* * *

The five heroes regrouped, with the addition of four more, at the Eiffel tower like Ladybug had told them to. The windy autumn night made the city look calm and peaceful with all of the trees turning auburn and lights illuminating streets. It was completely different from how the heroes felt. Inside they were a mess of nerves. If Ladybug had been akumatised, then they were all in more danger than usual as well as the people of Paris.

The nine heroes waited in silence observing around them for a hint to where she was, never letting their guard down.

"Where is she?" Queen Bee asked, "It's like she's disappeared."

"Sorry I kept you waiting," A familiar voice spoke, "I just needed some time to prepare."

"To prepare for what?" All of the heroes grouped together, eyes narrowing, as they got into their ready positions.

They knew that Ladybug had some control over herself, but she still had a role to perform as an akuma and would do it if that side won over. This made them all weary, it was like walking on a thin ice, one wrong step and you'd be plummeting into the freezing waters below.

"This," They heard the sound of her yo-yo being thrown and the sound of a person struggling.

They turned to the sound and found that Viperion was gone.

"She's eliminating us one by one," Pegasus spoke, "And since Viperion could reverse time, he went first."

"I'll deal with her," Bunix smiled brandishing her umbrella, "After all, I can use Burrow."

"No wait, don't-" It was too late, she used her ability and they soon heard struggling again.

"We need to come up with a plan," Chat gripped his baton tightly.

"He's right," Ryuko agreed, "She's only going to succeed this way."

"We could trick her with an illusion," Rena Rogue suggested.

"Or mess with her powers," King Monkey suggested

"It seems like it's worth a shot," Carapace said before looking at the three remaining heroes, "You agree Ryuko, Pegasus and Chat?"

"It's the only plan we've got," The dragon themed heroine gripped her sword.

"She's right," Chat and Pegasus agreed.

They'd just have to make do with the plan they had and hope for the best, even if it wasn't formulated properly.

**...**

Miss Fortune sighed as she looked at the unconscious Bunix and Viperion. She didn't want to harm them, but her urges took over. She sighed as she looked down at the heroes below. They were up to something. She observed a little more before formulating a plan, after all that was her power. Ladybug could use Lucky Charm and Miss Fortune could make as many plans as she needed for escape, attacks and defense. Making her extremely versatile and hard to defeat. However it also revealed a flaw in Hawkmoth.

The side of her brain that was normal Marinette could plot against him, while also making him think she worked for him, while the Miss Fortune side helped persuade him that she was working for him. The female sighed, now she was going to have to take all of the heroes down. She looked down at the two unconscious heroes, if she knocked out all of the others she'd have to carry them and that was too much for one person alone. She looked at the heroes down below and tried to select who would trust her the most.

Ryuko? No, she'd stay with her instincts and would try to take her down.

Rena Rogue? Possibly, she did admire Ladybug and they were best-friends.

Queen Bee? Another possible candidate.

Carapace? He was one of her friends.

Pegasus? Maybe not. He was new like Ryuko and would more than likely stick to taking her down as well.

King Monkey? Same with him. He was new.

Chat Noir? Definitely. She knew exactly how to persuade him as well.

With the teen's akuma side taking over in her mental battle, she jumped down to the level the heroes were on, to receive a gasp. A smirk was plastered across her face, which was hidden by her mask, as she looked at them one by one. First to go was King Monkey, she didn't feel like having messed up powers for a while. She began to swing her yo-yo in circles. This wouldn't hurt one bit, well for her anyway.

* * *

The heroes were getting into their ready positions, when a certain figure landed before them. She was dressed in a Ladybug suit but the spots were smudged and the sleeves were black with no fabric to go over her fingers, her hair was limp and her pigtails were an ombre of their original hair colour and red, she wore a mask with a demonic smile and swirl patterns on the cheek and one that covered her eyes which were bright and luminescent like lights.

They watched as she slowly scanned over them, making eye contact with them all. They all thought the seeing her like this would make it easier to defeat her, but it only made it harder, especially for the heroes who knew her long enough. She looked menacing and they could tell that at the present moment she was itching for a fight.

They could hear the crowd that had gathered below the Eiffel tower and knew that this would be going onto the news, revealing who Ladybug was to Paris and possibly the whole world. They had to end this for everyone's well-being.

Gripping their weapons, the heroes got ready to lunge forwards only to stop when they heard her speak.

"Wait, please," She stopped spinning her yo-yo, "I just want to talk."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter's taken a while. September means back to education! Curse you school year! Anyway thanks for all the constant support and reviews and thanks for reading!**

**Alya: Wait, so Ladybug's been akumatised and she's just told them that she wants to talk.**

**Me: Yep.**

**Alya: Should they trust her?**

**Me: Well, I'm gonna leave that up to you to decide. I mean, think about her powers. She can come up with a bunch of plans, like how Lucky Charm is usually a piece of the puzzle which is needed to purify an akuma.**

**Alya: Meaning she could be tricking them or finding a way to help Hawkmoth.**

**Me: Yeah. So it could go either way.**

**Alya: That's deep.**

**Me: It's not if you watch the show and re-watch most of it while waiting for a new episode to come out.**

**Alya: True and you more or less used an element of Ladybug in the akumatised one, since she was akumatised through her earrings.**

**Me: Exactly! Finally someone who gets what I'm talking about...Wanna get some ice-cream?**

**Alya: Sure, why not?**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	13. Chapter 13

"I just want to talk," The words that left Miss Fortune's mouth echoed around each heroes' head.

They did trust Ladybug, but Miss Fortune wasn't Ladybug she was an akumatised impostor. They shouldn't trust her, for all they knew she could be siding with Hawkmoth. But her oldest partners/ friends couldn't shake the feeling that it was Marinette speaking and not Miss Fortune, that maybe the Ladybug hidden in there was reaching out to them. The heroes hesitated as they gripped their weapons. One wrong move and they'd be toast.

"I say we attack," Ryuko spoke, "She may be Ladybug, but she's akumatised now. She isn't the same."

"I know but she left a note," Chat sighed, "It shows she's in some control."

"But that doesn't mean she's in control now," Ryuko looked at the female who was playing with her yo-yo, "She could be up to anything."

"I say we go with Ryuko," Pegasus agreed, "We can't risk it."

"They're right," King Monkey agreed, "We should just take her down before she can do any damage."

"I'm waiting," Miss Fortune gave a facial expression that could resemble a smile, as if she was talking to a class of toddlers.

Rena Rogue, Carapace, Chat Noir and Queen Bee shared a look. They didn't want to hurt Ladybug and didn't want to take that slim chance. The stood there gripping their weapons, but their minds made up.

"What are you waiting for?" Ryuko raised a brow, "Are we going to attack or what?"

"Just listen to what she has to say," Chat spoke.

"Fine, we'll listen," King Monkey relaxed a bit, "But we won't let our guards down."

"That's fine with me," The female halted her yo-yo and looked at the heroes, "Ok, we can do this the easy way: where I take you to Hawkmoth, or we can do this the hard way: where I have to knock you out. Those are your two options."

"So much for talking," Ryuko looked at the four more experienced heroes, "So are we going to attack or what?"

The four heroes just stood looking like they were in another world. They each had a conflicted expression and the three newer heroes could all feel the smirk that Miss Fortune was wearing.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Ryuko looked at the akuma.

"Of course I am," The akuma spoke, her dark side taking over, "But I also feel a little guilty. I mean, we all could've just gotten along."

"They won't attack you but we will," Pegusus stood forward.

"Oh really?" Miss Fortune raised a brow, "Try me then?"

The three heroes charged forwards, as the akuma planned and they all collided into each other. King Monkey had foolishly activated his ability and managed to touch Ryuko making her lose her ability to change into water, lightening or air. The four other heroes came forward to assist the other three, only for Miss Fortune to get between them.

"Don't you guys want to get along with me?" She removed the mask over her mouth to show a slight pout, "I thought we were friends."

"We're friends with Ladybug, not this Miss Fortune impostor!" Chloe aimed for the akuma only to trap Pegasus in her spinning top and spin him as she released him. Miss Fotune took his fatigue as an opportunity to knock him out and smirked as she worked out a new plan. The akuma then moved in front of another new hero.

"But Queen Bee," The akuma insisted, continuing with her plan, "I'm doing this for all of us."

"No you're not!" She threw her spinning top again, this time getting Ryuko and making her dizzy as she released her, giving Miss Fortune another chance, "You're doing this for Hawkmoth!"

"For Hawkmoth?!" The female's face darkened as her Ladybug side too over, "As if I'd ever do anything for that two-faced pig! You think I chose to be akumatised?! Please! I'm trying to help!"

All the heroes looked at her in shock from her sudden outburst. That was the Ladybug they knew, as stubborn as a mule. Nevertheless she threw her yo-yo at King Monkey, knocking him out cold.

"Sorry about that!" She sighed as she dusted herself off, acting as if nothing had happened.

"You tried to fight us," Queen Bee folded her arms, "You think I want an apology like that!"

"I don't have time for this," Miss Fortune rolled her eyes, "Listen, I can't talk like this for long. Just follow me and I'll lead you to Hawkmoth where we'll defeat him. I knocked the newbies out because I knew they wouldn't trust me, not like you guys. Just follow me and everything'll make sense. Please believe me with this! I'm telling the truth!"

From the look on her face, the heroes could tell this was their friend talking. From the way she said it to the quick demeanor, they knew that she was battling against her akumatised state of mind to tell them this. They looked from one another before nodding and looking at her.

"What do we need to do?" Chat asked.

* * *

The four heroes and one akuma traveled over the Parisian rooftops, each carrying an unconscious hero, except Rena Rouge who insisted on carrying two. They were headed towards the Agreste mansion where Hawkmoth's main base was stationed. So far he believed that Miss Fortune had successfully brainwashed her former partners and was heading to give him the miraculous he desired. However the teen had another idea, which she couldn't share with the heroes.

They traveled in silence and soon the rain began to pelt down with a flash of lightening here and there; an ominous sign to turn back and abandon all attempts of this plan. Nonetheless, the heroes still continued following the scarlet clad akuma.

Miss Fortune wasn't entirely sure if her plan would work and knew that she'd have to fool Hawkmoth that she was fighting against the heroes when they arrived, only to betray him and use her ability to ensure everything worked out well. The female was silent and internally sighed, she didn't even know if they'd make it out of this alive. The other heroes just looked ahead as she lead them towards their ultimate destination: hell's portal on Earth.

They landed on the roof of the Agreste mansion and Carapace, Rena Rouge and Queen Bee all shared confused expressions.

"What are we doing here?" Rena asked.

Miss Fortune and Chat Noir nearly face-palmed at their ignorance, the other heroes didn't know that Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth. The two shared a look.

"It's complicated," Chat explained and Miss Fortune nodded.

"Just follow me," She sighed before passing them all a small glass container filled with smelling salts, "And make sure each hero smells this. It'll wake them up."

The heroes nodded as they took the glass containers and followed her down a chimney before freezing as they spotted that they were in Hawkmoth's lair, well they all did except Chat Noir. By now the new heroes were awake and were confused until they spotted where they were.

"You let her capture us!" Ryuko looked about her, "Are you crazy?!"

"It'll all make sense in a moment," Carapace explained, "Watch."

The dragon themed heroine grumbled under her breath before looking at the akuma, who looked as if she was disagreeing with her master.

"I can remove your powers!" The man snapped.

"And then you'll be defeated!" She replied, "Now, what will it be me make you lose or harm everyone in this room as well as potentially killing your son?"

The villain's facial expression quivered, while most of the heroes stood there in confusion. Hawkmoth had a son? Since when was he rich as well? Why was he stationed in Gabriel Agreste's mansion? None of it made sense. They watched as the villain struggled to come up with a response and sighed in defeat.

"Fine," He gave in, "But no funny business."

"Naturally," Miss Fortune placed her mask back on, concealing the smirk on her lips. She winked at the heroes and they looked confused, except for Chat who nodded. He knew what she was up to...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is shorter than usual, I had to shorten it as I wanna put all the action in one chapter!**

**Alya: So? Big showdown? Who will win?**

**Me: I don't know! But you have to admit, I'm getting a bit better at writing fighting scenes.**

**Alya: True, but you should still practise.**

**Me: Of course.**

**Alya: What took you so long to write this anyway?**

**Me: School. But I don't mind, as long as I get to update every weekend and it gives me time to edit this during the week.**

**Alya: Yeah, like there isn't a bunch of grammatical and typo errors in this chapter!**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	14. Chapter 14

Miss Fortune began to spin her yo-yo, glaring at the heroes while they got into their ready positions. None of them were aware of her plan except Chat Noir and he knew exactly what to do without even saying anything. They both just worked like that. They had a way of reading each other's minds even if they were on opposing sides.

He looked at Ryuko and Queen Bee who were growling, and frowned. Both of them were glaring at the female and had a fire in their gaze that suggested they weren't entirely convinced that the akuma was helping them and so they gripped their weapons tightly, ready to fight. The other new heroes did as well and were ready to sacrifice their lives to help take down Hawkmoth and their akumatised friend.

It was only Chat Noir, Rena Rouge and Carapace who trusted Miss Fortune and her actions, and they'd trust her to the ends of the Earth.

Hawkmoth smirked at the sight before him. None of these pathetic teens knew what they were messing with, he could overpower all of them with just one simple command. His cold grey eyes swept over the newest additions to the team. They looked fierce and ready to fight, like how he was ready to win. No matter what, he was going to succeed one way or another he'd have his precious Emilie back. He should've never risked letting her tackle crime with him, but now he's learnt his lesson.

The man looked at his akuma and she looked back. She was the key to taking down all these heroes and saving his wife. He nodded towards her and she smiled back before springing into action, the heroes following.

Ryuko, Queen Bee and the other new recruits went on to attack Miss Fortune, while Chat Noir, Rena Rouge and Carapace dealt with Hawkmoth.

The villain used his cane to block Rena's flute from coming into contact with his face sheer seconds before sending her weapon back at her nose. The fox themed heroine cried out in pain as a scarlet river flowed from her nose. Chat Noir and Carapace looked back at her in concern, but she just nodded signalling she was fine.

Her nose was bent to the side and throbbed terribly but she had to go on. She had to do this for Ladybug. She had to do this for Paris. Ignoring the pain, the heroine flicked her nose back into place followed by a shudder as she felt the bones connect, before going to assist the guys.

The two other heroes fought the villain, working together by using Carapace's shield as protection and Chat's baton as an attack. They went back and forth with the man, each side landing a hit on the other until the fox themed hero sprung out of nowhere.

Her hazel eyes were fueled with rage, her nose was bloody and her lips were formed into a tight frown. She'd had enough of this man and the shit he put all the people of Paris through. It was time for his reign of terror to end. She grasped her flute above her head and aimed for the villain's face as payback for damaging her nose, landing a hit straight down the bridge of his nose, causing a sickening crack to be heard. The villain cried out in slight pain before grimacing at the teens.

He'd been going easy on them as they were nothing but children, however he was tired of trying to reason with a bunch of immature super-powered kids. He was going to bring back Emilie and if he'd have to kill for it, he would.

A low growl emitting from the man's mouth, he drew out the small sword that was stored in his cane. The blade glinted in the dim moonlight coming from the large window and the heroes all trembled at the sight. They'd faced several villain's but never one wielding a weapon so dangerous and looking as provoked as Hawkmoth was in this instant. They knew that this situation had just gone from serious to life and death. Just one stab from that sword in the wrong place and they'd be dead.

All three shared a look as they held their weapons, someone wasn't going to make it out of this unharmed.

* * *

Miss Fortune panted as she managed to catch a quick breather before having to block another attack from Ryuko. So far the heroes were putting up a good fight and it was hard for her to deal with so many at the same time as well as 'accidentally' bump into Hawkmoth. The akuma sighed, she needed a way to get close to Hawkmoth without revealing her position.

Pegusus threw his weapon at Miss Fortune and the akuma dodged it just in time. She looked over to where the older heroes were fighting against Hawkmoth, if she could just lure the newer heroes closer she could be able to snatch Hawkmoth's miraculous without getting caught in the middle of the act. The akuma looked at the four heroes in front of her, she could find a million ways to lure them over but she only needed one.

As Queen Bee threw her spinning top at the akuma, she took her chance and gripped onto the thin but taunt string of the weapon. Smirking, the female then flung the bee themed heroine towards where Hawkmoth and the other heroes were fighting and sprinted towards the now dazed heroine. This was her chance to get close to Hawkmoth's miraculous.

"Don't move!" Ryuko appeared in front of her and the akuma grimaced.

"Get out of my way," Miss Fortune growled, "Unless you want to get hurt."

The dragon themed heroine growled and the other new heroes had now joined the scene each holding their weapons.

"You idiots don't know what you're doing!" Her akuma side hissed, "Just move or I'll end it. Either way, this'll all be over."

The six heroes stood firm and glared at the akuma, making her clench her hands so tightly she could feel her nails biting into her flesh drawing blood. She looked up at the rafters and saw her perfect opportunity to get out of this situation.

"We're not moving," Viperion spoke, "So you're gonna have to fight us."

"Fine then," The akuma sighed, "Have it your way."

She then threw her yo-yo towards the rafters and zipped up to them, sitting above the heroes. She removed her mask and smiled at them tauntingly while they all grimaced. Not all of them could get up there and deal with her without making the rafter fall from their combined weight.

"I should go up there," Ryuko spoke, "After all I'll be able to beat her with my fencing skills."

"Fencing? Please," Queen Bee scoffed, "She'd just outsmart you. I should go up there, I know the ropes."

"I say two of us should go up there," King Monkey suggested.

"Yes but the weight might send the rafters down if the two are too heavy," Pegasus observed.

"So I should go!" Bunix smiled, "After all I can use Burrow."

"And risk failing, no way!" Queen Bee snapped, "I should go up there!"

"Maybe we could all wait at the bottom as two of us go up there to knock her down," Viperion suggested before sighing as he heard all of them arguing. There was no use in trying to reason with them now, they were now yelling and making ludicrous points about nothing relevant as Miss Fortune smiled down at them, proud with her work.

The akuma grinned as she realised that they couldn't get to her and set her sights for Hawkmoth's miraculous. Now that she was above ground level her job would be simple, she'd just have to silently zip by and swipe the villain's miraculous from him in the last instant, getting rid of Hawkmoth and saving Paris. She smiled at the thought. Once all of this was over she could go back to living a normal life and not worry about all these things.

But then there was the hard part of her plan. Silently zipping down. Her yo-yo always made a sound as she threw it and so silently getting the chance to grab the man's miraculous was almost impossible, unless she tied it to a rafter close to where the super villain was fighting her friends.

Taking in a deep breath the akuma walked along the rafters, making sure to not step near the rafters. Luckily the new heroes were too busy fighting with each other to notice she was getting away, and she swiftly made her way across the room. Occasionally she would stumble or wobble as she walked, but it was nothing compared to the fear she felt when she went over the thin walkway that lead to where Hawkmoth and the older heroes were fighting.

The drop looked far and she gulped as she looked down at the infinite pool of darkness below her. She knew there was a set of metal rafters before the main drop, but that didn't stop her from worrying about falling through. The whole time she took extra precautions with each step and made it across with no problem.

She looked down at the scene of her friends fighting against her greatest enemy. They were doing pretty well and didn't have too many injuries, but Hawkmoth was looking better off. He barely had a scratch and looked like he wasn't messing around. It was then she caught sight of his sword. It glinted in the moonlight, its blade covered with blood. But who's?

Her eyes scanned over the scene to find that Alya was limping and the guys had a deep cut on their arms, making her gasp. This man was willing to go to extreme lengths to bring back his wife. The heroine sighed as she looked down at the scene before catching the gaze of her partner.

His green eyes met hers and she felt a slight blush coat her cheeks. It was like in that split second he read her entire plan and she could feel herself being exposed while also being able to tell what he was doing. He gave her a smile before going back to fighting Hawkmoth. The bluenette sighed, this must've been hard for him. Fighting his father and having to refuse to help revive his mother. She couldn't imagine how he felt. Tears pricked her eyes and she wiped them away before going back to the task at hand.

The akuma tied her yo-yo to the rafter and sighed as she looked down at the heroes fighting the enemy. She needed to end this now. Taking a deep breath the akuma jumped off the rafter, heading at a high speed towards Hawkmoth.

* * *

Chat knew exactly what she was up to from the beginning. From the look in her eyes, to the way she fought he knew she was planning something, even in this state he knew what she was up to. So he knew exactly what he needed to do.

The cat themed hero extended his baton as soon as he spotted her coming down from the rafters, pushing Hawkmoth towards her path. She smiled at him, as a thanks, before quickly swinging past, snatching the villain's miraculous from him revealing him to be Gabriel Agreste.

The whole room froze as soon as the villain's identity was revealed. In all of their experiences they'd never thought that Hawkmoth was one of Paris' most famous designers. How did this happen? Why did he become a villain? Nothing was adding up.

The man in question just stood there an unreadable expression on his face. Instead he just stared at his son, his cold grey eyes piercing into the blonde's soul. Chat Noir looked back his expression saying it all. Miss Fortune smiled as she landed beside Rena Rouge who wrapped her into a hug.

"Yes! We finally did it!" She squealed hugging the life out of her friend.

"Quite contrary," A voice chuckled, "It seems you've all forgotten about me."

* * *

**A/N: The ending is near I might even finish this tomorrow! Thanks for all the kind reviews and anyone who's favourited, followed or even just read this story. I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review.**

**Alya: And who is the mystery villain?**

**Me: Well it isn't the one I mentioned earlier on, that's for sure.**

**Alya: It isn't?**

**Me: Nope. It's actually someone I mentioned before. Someone who's so loyal to Hawkomth that they'd risk their life for him.**

**Alya: You don't mean?**

**Me: Yes and I'm not telling the readers. They'll just have to wait for tomorrow.**

**Alya: Fair enough.**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	15. Chapter 15

"Yes! We finally did it!" Rena Rouge hugged Miss Fortune tightly.

The assistant frowned as she watched from her hiding place. Nathalie knew she shouldn't have listened to Gabriel when he told her he had everything under control. She knew that Miss Fortune was too smart for him to have complete control over and so she lay low until her suspicions were confirmed.

The assistant gasped as she watched Miss Fortune reveal Hawkmoth's miraculous in her hands and pass it to Bunix. She was right. This new akuma was planning on betraying Hawkmoth.

She sighed as she looked at the Peacock kwami, Duusu. She was so full of emotion and could tell that Nathalie was ready to spring into action.

"Duusu, spread my feathers!" The assistant called and the kwami was then sucked into the brooch, replacing Nathalie with Mayura.

Now smirking, she emerged from her hiding place and looked at the shocked heroes and akuma before her.

"Quite contrary," She chuckled, "It seems you've all forgotten about me."

* * *

Miss Fortune glared at the villain before her. She'd forgotten all about Mayura in her plan and now all of them had to go against her and whatever sentient monster she'd create. The female watched as the villain sent an amok towards Gabriel Agreste, creating a moth from his emotions.

Mayura smirked as most of the heroes were confused by this new sight and waited for them to make the first move. She knew that Miss fortune was trying to formulate a plan for this situation and so she gave her plenty of time, because she only needed to change her actions once the plan was made.

"Mayura's easy to take down," Queen Bee smiled at the villain, "Let me take her down while you guys deal with the monster."

"I say I deal with Mayura," Ryuko glared at Queen Bee, "You might make a mistake."

"And you wouldn't?" Queen Bee glared back at her.

"Why don't half of us deal with Mayura and the other half the monster," Viperion got between them, "Seriously you two squabbling is getting us nowhere."

"He's right," Pegasus agreed.

"Well, shouldn't we take on the monster and the most experienced of us take down Mayura?" Bunix looked at the others, "It makes sense. Plus Miss Fortune can be purified at the same time."

"Seems like a solid idea," Miss Fortune looked at the villain, "The amok is in an object, like an akuma. Ok?"

All the newer heroes except Queen Bee nodded and went to perform their role, leaving Rena Rouge, Chat Noir and Carapace with the akuma.

"I'm fighting beside you guys," Queen Bee stood firm, "I'm not letting Ladybug down. Plus Mayura and I have a score to settle."

The others nodded and then looked over to the villain. She hadn't really moved and just had a small smile on her face, as if she was planning for this to happen.

"She's too quiet," Chat looked at her again, "You think she's up to something?"

"Probably," Rena shrugged, "I mean we've never been close to defeating her. She's like Hawkmoth."

"Maybe Miss Fortune and I can swing from above and try to snatch her miraculous again," Queen Bee suggested, "And we could trick her with one of Rena's illusions."

"It's worth a shot," Carapace looked at Miss Fortune, who nodded.

Queen Bee and Miss Fortune then disappeared into the rafters, leaving Chat Noir, Carapace and Rena Rouge to fight Mayura.

Rena and Carapace went first, leaving Chat to strike last. However, to their surprise the female dodged them, sending their attack to a wall. She smirked behind her fan and looked at the 'heroes' before her.

"So you're the great 'heroes' of Paris?" She raised a brow, "I always thought they were more than a couple of teens in costumes."

"I'll show you a teen in costume!" Rena brought her flute down to connect with the villain's ankle.

A jolt of pain was sent through the woman's leg, but she limped away fast enough to dodge the next attack from Carapace, but not fast enough to avoid one from Chat. His baton connected with her chest and she gripped her ribs in pain. She'd underestimated these teens a lot.

Ignoring the pain in her leg and chest, the female threw her fan at Queen Bee and Miss Fortune, knocking one of them from the rafter before her weapon returned to her. Queen Bee caught Miss Fortune by the wrist and pulled her back up before glaring at the female.

"Thanks Queen Bee," The akuma sighed as she stood on the rafter again.

"It was nothing," She smiled, "Now let's deal with this twisted bitch."

"What made you hate her so much?" Miss Fortune raised a brow.

"It's a long story," The heroine sighed. She blamed Mayura for why Ladybug told her to return her miraculous to never use it again. If she'd just caught that snake she'd be a permanent member of the team.

The two continued along the rafters until they were directly above where Mayura was fighting off the three heroes, they were across from one another so they'd go in opposite directions giving them two chances to snatch Mayura's miraculous.

"Tie your weapon down so it doesn't make a sound," Miss Fortune instructed as she tied her own. Queen Bee followed and watched as the female got into a position that looked like she was going to jump before following.

"Ok now jump when I say," The akuma looked down at the battle. Mayura was directly in the centre of the space and it was the perfect opportunity for them to snatch her miraculous, "Now!"

Both females jumped from the rafters and swung past everyone, going past each other once they were close to Mayura. They went for the grab and both managed to get the miraculous from the woman, revealing Nathalie.

The woman immediately collapsed from fatigue and the heroes rushed to her side. By now the sentient monster was gone and all that was left to do was to purify it and the akuma in Miss Fortune's earrings. Nathalie looked ill and Miss Fortune knew the reason why.

"We should take her to um..." She realised that the new heroes were there, "Well you know who."

Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee, Bunix and Chat Noir nodded. They all knew who she was talking about. The heroes then left the scene, one carrying Nathalie and another Gabrile Agreste.

* * *

**A Year Later**

Marinette and Adrien came to visit Master Fu. Nathalie was being taken care of by him and once she was healthy enough would go back to living a normal life, as for Gabriel Agreste, he was sent to jail after being tried for all the crimes he'd done against the people of Paris.

But that wasn't why the two teens where visiting. Master Fu had told them to visit him because he had an important issue to discuss, which puzzled the two from the beginning. They knocked on the door to haev Alix answer it.

"Hey!" She smiled, "We've been waiting for you two."

"You have?" Marinette had a puzzled expression on her face.

"Yeah, just come in!" Alix them dragged them inside to where they saw Alya, Nino, Chloe, Alix and Lila sitting around a table with Master Fu.

"Ah, Adrien, Marinette," The old man smiled, "I'm so glad you two could make it."

He then explained about how he was still going to have a superhero team patrol Paris and how it will be them, before talking about them having a new member.

"Now, since you have retrieved the Peacock and Butterfly miraculous," He smiled, "There will be a new hero."

"And that's where I come in!" Lila smiled, "I'm the new owner of the Butterfly miraculous."

The room then erupted with conversations and questions, about how she got the miraculous and whether she's enjoy being a hero until Master Fu stopped them all.

"As much as I'd like this to continue," He interjected, "You must all be on your way as I have some important matter sot attend to."

They all nodded. They knew that he was busy trying to fix the Peacock miraculous and trying to help Nathalie get back to normal. So all the teens left to go back to their daily routines.

**...**

Lila came home and was greeted by her mum.

"Hey sweetie!" She smiled, "How was school?"

"It was great," Lila replied, "I've just got some last minute homework to do."

"Ok then," The woman replied.

Lila walked up to her room and locked the door behind her. She looked down at the brooch on her shirt, Nooroo floating beside her.

"I'm so glad that I have a nicer owner this time!" He smiled at her, "Not that Gabriel wasn't, but after a while he grew cold."

"I understand," The brunette sighed, "I'm glad I have you too Nooroo."

"Really?" He looked at her. The poor thing was still timid from his long period of being abused by Gabriel.

"Of course," She smirked, "Because now I can work from the inside."

"What do you mean?" The kwami shivered dreading her answer.

"Oh Nooroo," The teen chuckled, "I never wanted to be a superhero, I wanted to get revenge on Ladybug for stealing what I want. And now that I know what Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous can do, I'll use them to get what I want."

The kwami cowered from his chosen. This was Hawkmoth all over again, desire over reason. His eyes widened in fear of this sweet yet deceitful girl. Why did he always have to get an evil person as his chosen?

* * *

**A/N: Well, here's the ending. Lila was the new villain. I hope you guys enjoyed this story and thanks for all the constant support, especially johnshawn965 and deathmatt144.**

**Alya: So there's going to questions just left open like this?**

**Me: Yep, unless I plan to make a sequel.**

**Alya: Which would make sense.**

**Me: I know, but I just got to finish some really short list of stories that's all.**

**Alya: Short?**

**Me: Yeah, just two and one's nearly finished.**

**Alya: Cool, because I really want to hear about what Lila gets up to and future Ladybug and Chat! Oh and the other heroes!**

**Me: I know, I know. I might even make it that it's set several years in the future.**

**Alya: That would be a good idea.**

**Me: Really?**

**Alya: Yeah! And you can have a Peacock miraculous user. Speaking of which, what happened to Emilie?**

**Me: Well...she died.**

**Alya: Oh...**

**Me: Yeah...Sorry about that.**

**Alya: Never mind, just focus on finishing that pile of work you have!**

**Me: I will.**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	16. Sequel Is Up!

**The sequel to this story A Friend's Betrayal, is now up! I hope to see many of you guys there and thanks for all the constant support on this story!**

**It will be set in the future and I'll be trying to write longer and more detailed chapters for it as I feel like it would be better for the plot line.**

**Thanks for all the support and hope to see you there!**

**D.L.D**


End file.
